Tu eres mi vida
by T.G.Kira
Summary: Edward Cullen es un doctor guapisimo, pero su vida se centra en el trabajo, y tiene un pequeño problema con la amabilidad, que pasa cuando una paciente llega para cambiarle el sentido a su vida.... TERMINADO
1. Chapter 1

_Hola, por fin se me ocurrió algo para escribir acerca de mi querido vampiro Edward, y su amada Bella, aunque en esta son todos humanos._

_Este es como un piloto, o algo así, así que aquí esta, la introducción del guapísimo de Edward._

Introducción

La vida es completamente monótona, al menos para mi lo es. Mi vida, ronda en torno al trabajo, en torno al hospital.

Podría decirse que soy un adicto al trabajo, pero creo que es lo único que me da una razón para seguir en esta vida monótona.

¿Familia? Claro que tengo familia, Mis padres murieron hace unos años. Y lo único que me queda es mi querida duendecillo malvada, mi hermana menor Alice, la quería mucho pero no llena el vació de vida.

Claro, soy un impecable doctor, la mayoría de las mujeres se lanzan sobre mi, ninguna me atrae, todas son tan falsas, tan vacías, y cuando se dan cuenta que no me interesan se alejan de mi espantadas por mi "lindo" comportamiento; la mayoría de las personas me consideran un amargado, un perfeccionista..

Bueno, que puedo decir, así soy.

Los internos me temen, y porque no?

Hago llorar a la mayoría de los nuevos, renuncia o piden transferencia en una semana y a veces en menos.

Eso no me importa.

La amabilidad no es mi mejor cualidad, tengo que se amable con los pacientes, se podría decir que es parte de mi trabajo, pero, con los demás ....... bueno, es distinto.

Tengo el corazón congelado, yo no aprecio a nadie, nadie me aprecia a mi y eso no me importa, mi trabajo llena ese hueco.

La vida es monótona, lo único que me da una razón para seguir es mi trabajo.

Así, mi nombre es Edward Cullen.

_Bueno, aquí esta haber que les parece, se acepta de todo desde elogios, hasta tomatazos,_

_Ok, gracias._

_¿REVIEWS? Please...._


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola, aquí estoy con la actualización, me siento muy contenta de la aceptación que tuvo el principio de la historia, espero que la continuación no los desilusiones.**

CAPITULO I

POV EDWARD

Un día mas en el hospital viendo pacientes, sonriendo falsamente, siendo la hipocresía encarnada.

Pero que puedo hacer, mi trabajo me exige amabilidad para con los pacientes.

Hoy hay mucha gente, será un largo día.

Mi turno dura aproximadamente 15 horas.

Durante esas 15 horas he atendido: un niño con un virus estomacal, una anciana con dolor lumbar, y muchos tantos mas.

Las horas pasan, pacientes vienen y van.

Odio tener internos a mi cargo, pero cuando los tengo, les saco el jugo, son muy pocos los que me siguen el paso, así que al final me libro de ellos.

Hoy no fue la excepción. Así que al final de mi turno, solo era yo y mis pensamientos.

Mi turno termina a las 02:30 am.

Cerca de las 9:00 pm trajeron una joven de emergencia, había sido encontrada en la calle, cerca de una residencial, al parecer nadie la conocia, presentaba un leve trauma cerebral y un brazo roto, pero no recuperaba la conciencia, se me asigno a mi el caso.

_Genial_, pensé, _al menos no tendré que fingir con ella._

Debía verla por lo menos cada hora, revisando sus signos vitales, y en general ver si despertaba, no había forma de identificarla, así que por ahora era una desconocida.

La primera vez que fui a checarla, algo en su rostro me capturo, por un segundo, un ínfimo segundo quise sonreírle a ella.

_Claro, Cullen ya estas muy cansado, deja de tomar turnos dobles._

Estaba estable, en lo que cabía. Pero no despertaba.

Seguí con mis rondas, la segunda vez que la visite, todo seguía igual, me le quede viendo un rato, pensé que era una chica muy linda. Me preguntaba cual era su nombre.

Esto era raro, nunca me había interesado de esa forma en un paciente.

El resto de la noche todo estuvo en calma con ella.

La linda desconocida del cuarto 142. La bella durmiente.

Al pensar en esto, me reprendí: _Definitivamente ya estoy cansado, hasta pienso cursilerías._

Mi turno termino, y volví a casa, mi siguiente turno era dentro de 8 horas.

8 hora hasta volver a ver a la linda extraña.

_**¿Adivinan quien es la extraña?**_

_**En el siguiente veremos algo del pasado de Edward.......**_

_**Bueno, haber que les parece, si le gusta, y también pueden dar sugerencias de que es lo que podría pasar y yo las adaptaría a lo que ya tengo planeado.**_

_**Un review no hace daño a nadie, y a mi me haría muy feliz.**_

_**Arigato.....**_


	3. Chapter 3

_Hola, aquí esta el nuevo capitulo del fic._

_Realmente agradezco todos los reviews, me hace muy feliz que les guste la historia._

_Solo espero que según vayan avanzando los capítulos no se decepciones de mi, ya que según va avanzando la historia la idea se me hace mas complicada de manejar._

_Para algunos que me han dicho que los capítulos son muy cortos, pues, quiero decirles que he hecho lo mejor que puedo para hacerlos lo mas largo posible, pero realmente no me salen. _

_Ténganme consideración, hago lo mejor que puedo, realmente estoy muy entusiasmada con este fic._

"_**A veces decimos tantas veces una mentira que terminamos creyéndola"**_

CAPITULO II

Llegue a mi departamento cerca de las 2 de la mañana.

Mi departamento es simple, muy minimalista, perfecto para alguien simple como yo.

Al entrar al apartamento puse mi maletín en el suelo, y me deje caer en el sofá.

Me fije en la contestadota, tenia un mensaje, le di escuchar: "Hola, hermanito gruñon, como ha estado todo en el hospital, mucho trabajo supongo. Queria invitarte a cenar con Jasper y conmigo. Tengo mucho tiempo sin verte, di que si, por favor...." Era mi hermana, Alice, mi monstrito personal, loca compradora compulsiva, la única persona que realmente aprecio.

Su invitación a cenar con ella y su prometido, Jasper Hall, no me entusiasmo mucho. Es un buen tipo y todo, pero realmente prefiero evitar cualquier contacto con gente fuera de mi hermana.

Ella es el único ser sobre la tierra que me acepta con todo y mi amargura.

Claro, que ella me entendía, me conocía de toda la vida.

Desde pequeño, estudiaba mucho; mas que cealquier niño de mi edad, pero no olvidaba a mis amigos. Tampoco a mi hermana.

Ella siempre quería jugar conmigo. Y yo adoraba hacerla felaz.

Adoraba hacer feliz a mi madre con las melodias de mi piano.

Empecé a ser reconocidpo por los adultos, y los demás niños empazaron a relegarme, no entendí el porque.

Al principio estaba muy triste por eso, mis padres me veian muy triste y se preocupaba por ello; inclusive mi hermanita sabia que me sentía triste, me la pasaba solo en los recreos donde lo único que me consolaban eran los libros, así que con el tiempo decidí que eso no me iba a importar, que así como yo era hecho a un lado, los demás también lo serian para mi. Así, empecé a alejarme de las demás personas que no fueran mi familia. Mis padres se preocuparon aun mas por mi confinamiento auto impuesto, pero, yo ya no deseaba estar con otras personas. Y ellos no pudieron hacer nada, pensaron que seria algo transitorio, que mal estaban.

Así, con el paso de los años, me quede sin amigos, mi único contacto con la vida social era mi hermana.

Hasta este punto, solo era un solitario, "un aislado", pero todo cambio con la muerte de mis padres.

Cuando ellos murieron tenia 16 años, y en ese momento termine de perder lo poco que quedaba de mi persona como alguien feliz, perdí el objetivo de mi ser.

En ese punto de desesperación entendí una "verdad universal", la vida no es justa; que a pesar de que mis padres eran maravillosas personas, murieron a causa de un borracho al volante; de que a pesar que eran los únicos que me daban un sentido ya no los tendría jamás; de que a pesar que amara a mi hermana no podría consolarla en estos momentos; porque en ese momento comprendí que la única forma de sobrevivir en un mundo de injusticias era que mi corazón se endureciera, que mi corazón se volviera de hielo.

Deje de hacer lo que tanto le encantaba a Esme, mi madre, deje de tocar el piano, deje de divertirme con las melodías que salían de el. Deje por un lado la alegría que tenia jugar con las notas musicales, formando las hermosas melodías que tanto amaba ella. Deje de hacerlo porque ya no tenia sentido, no había a quien dedicárselas, no había en quien pensar al tocarles. Ya nada seria igual.

Y así llegue a la resolución que si iba a seguir necesitaba concentrarme en algo, y que mejor que en lo que había dejado la mayoría de mi vida: en el estudio.

Mi padre, Carlisle Cullen, era un doctor muy prestigioso, y claro que no nos dejo desamparados ni a mi hermana, ni a mi.

Nos fuimos a vivir con unos parientes, primos de mamá, quienes nos acogieron, pero no me sentí como parte de "esa" familia.

Alice, siempre se preocupo por mi, pero ya no había mucho que hacer conmigo, así que me dejo ser; o no ser, en mi caso; al cumplir la mayoría de edad cada quien tomo su rumbo.

Ella estudio diseño de moda, ahora es una exitosa diseñadora, comprometida, con el psicólogo mas importante de New York, Jasper Hall; ella pudo superar la perdida, yo no pude.

Pero a pesar de todo mi hermana no se olvidaba de mi. Intentaba hacerme feliz de mil maneras, pero jamás logro nada..

Así que seguí con mis estudios, y me convertí en doctor, y en torno a eso gira mi vida entera.

Ahora, vivo en una burbuja en la cual solo tiene cabida mi trabajo, y muy de vez en cuando mi hermana, y los recuerdos de mis padres, como este momento en que los recuerdo tan vividamente. Sentí una punzada de dolor en mi pecho, no pensé que en mi corazón, porque hace años siento que esta frígido.

Me reprendí por pensar en el pasado, y me concentre mejor en el ahora, ya que "_lo hecho, hecho esta". _Recordando a Macbeth.

Mire el reloj, eran las 2:30 am, tenia por lo menos 5 horas para dormir, pero no lo hice, no pude conciliar el sueño.

Llevaba casi 30 horas sin dormir, si que tenia unas ojeras como si me hubieran usado de saco de box.

Mirándome en el espejo, pensé que daba lastima y me reí de mi mismo "_desde cuando te a interesa mucho como te ves"_, y de repente no se porque, recordé a la chica del hospital, en la desconocida, me preguntaba si habría despertado ya.

Quise sacar esos pensamientos de preocupación de mi mente, y así decidí mejor escuchar la música, no que me hace feliz, sino que me distrae: Mozart, Bethoven, Chopan, grandes maestros de su época, grandes genios.

Al final pude relajarme en el sillón de mi estancia concentrándome en la música; por fin la hora de volver al hospital llego.

Me di un baño, comí algo, y volví al hospital.

Al entrar me saludaban varios doctores, a los que realmente no les recordaba su nombre, y eso no me importaba, solo me limitaba a asentir con la cabeza.

La mayoría de doctores y enfermeras se limitan a saludarme, por pura cortesía, para mi eso no es algo importante.

Lo único que quería era hacer mi trabajo, lo mejor posible y con eso me bastaba no necesitaba de nada mas.

_Bueno, aquí esta, un poco de la historia de Edward, la verdad parte de su infancia la inspire en alguien, no dire en quien, pero es realmente triste sentirse relegado, con razones aparentes o sin ellas en el caso de Edward._

_En serio espero que les guste._

_En el próximo, ya hablaremos de la Bella durmiente. También, pronto la aparición de Alice en persona._

_Cabe agregar, que lamento mucho haber matado a Carlisle y a Esme en esta historia, pero era necesario. En serio lo siento mucho._

_Y no se preocupen, Emmet y Rosalie también van a aparecer, lo único que mas adelante._

_Espero que halla sido de su agrado, intente seguir algunos consejos de describir mas, y deberás que lo intente._

_Por cierto, quien quisieran que fuera el malo: Jacob, Mike, James, algún otro díganme sus opiniones, me gustaría mucho su participación._

_Ok, nos leemos en la siguiente, que ahora si no prometo una fecha, haré lo posible de tener un capi antes de empezar con los laboratorios de anatomía._

"_Un review no hace daño a nadie, y a mi me hace feliz" XD_

_Arigato.... _


	4. Chapter 4

_Hola, aquí el siguiente capitulo._

_Se que dije que aquí íbamos a hablar de Bella, pero le daba vueltas y se me ocurrió otra idea, que creo un poco entretenida, y quería ponerla._

_Cabe agregar que escribí el capitulo mientras veía Dr. House. XD_

_Cumpli mi promesa, de escribir antes de empezar los laboratorio de anatomia, ya empiezo el lunes, y son terribles, asi que deseenme suerte. -_-_

_Otra aclaración, aunque sea estudiante de medicina, todavía no voy a los hospitales, peor aun, no se nada de farmacología, así que por eso no utilizo nombres de medicamentos._

_Creo que eso es todo, y el típico: los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a S. Meyer._

"Los ojos son las ventanas del alma"

CAPITULO III

Al inicio de mi turno, revise que casos necesitaban mas atención.....

Pero el que quería ver era el de la paciente de la habitación 142, decía:

Sin cambios, pero estable.

Revise a los pacientes menos delicados, y termine mi primera ronda, revisándola a ella.

Al verla, estaba igual que cuando me fui.

Note que estaba pálida. Al principio me preocupe, podría ser indicio de hemorragia interna, pero al revisarla todo estaba normal.

Asumí que ese era su tono normal de piel.

Mire por largo rato su rostro, me pareció aun mas lindo que la primera vez, su rostro era...... era angelical.

_Parece un ángel_- pensé.

En ese momento, muy lentamente, abrió los ojos, ella me veía un poco confundida pero luego sus ojos pasaron de la confusión a la calma.

Me quede embebido en ellos, eran de un café oscuro, parecían chocolate.

Movió la boca pero no pude escuchar lo que dijo, alcance escuchar en un susurro:

-Un ángel.

En ese momento sus signos vitales cayeron. Estaba entrando en paro respiratorio.

Llame "un código azul", llegaron unas enfermeras a ayudarme.

Mientras la atendía, sentí algo que nunca había sentido con otro paciente, sentí miedo.

Me había visto en esta situación con otros pacientes, pero nunca había sentido este pánico inexplicable.

Normalmente se tiene miedo a perder al paciente, a fallar como doctor; pero yo realmente temía que ella pudiera morir.

Lo único que pasaba por mi cabeza era: _"ella no"._

Sentí un gran alivio cuando logramos estabilizarla.

Pero, en ese momento una duda cruzo mi cabeza, que pudo haberle causado un paro.

Revise cuidadosamente su historial, y ahí lo encontré.

Se le había administrado un medicamento que combinado con los que ya se le daban corría el riesgo que esto pasara. Y como vi, paso.

Quien había sido el maldito descuidado que le había administrado ese medicamento, solo un tonto podía haber hecho eso o un ignorante.

Al final de la hoja estaba firmado por quien la había atendido en mi ausencia, por la Dra. Tania Denali.

Hice que la llamaran, para verla en mi oficina.

Entro con su típico andar de "soy mejor que tu".

La Dr. Denali, era muy hermosa, según los otros doctores. Su cabello rubio rojizo se mecía con su andar, y una sonrisa coqueta se asomaba en su boca.

Sonrisa que se esfumaría en un segundo.

-Dra. Denali, puedo preguntarle en que diablos pensaba cuando le administro este medicamento a la paciente del cuarto 142.

Empezó a tartamudear.

-Yo... yo

-Usted que...

Puso la vida de una paciente en peligro, casi la mata, se da cuenta de su error. A sido muy negligente de su parte, entiende la magnitud de esto?

-Si- Alcanzo a susurrar.

-Por esto, queda suspendida, y será llamada a una junta disciplinaria.

Ella tenia una cara de susto pero de repente su rostro cambio, a uno......coqueto.

-Y si yo le diera algo, a cambio...... olvidaría lo de la suspensión.-

Me dijo en tono seductor mientras rodeaba mi rostro con sus manos.

Sentí asco.

-Dra. Denali, creo que me a confundido. Yo no soy como otros que se dejan seducir por sus "atributos". Este es un hospital, y yo soy su superior. Le aconsejaría que no olvide eso. Si quiere ser una zorra, este no es el lugar, puede irse a la calle si lo desea, ahí es libre de actuar como tal.

Su rostro se descompuso al escuchar mis palabras. En sus ojos habían lagrimas de furia.

-Puede retirarse, y espere ser citada para la junta disciplinaria.

Salió dando un portazo.

En ese momento las horas sin sueño me pasaron factura. Sumados a la pequeña discusión que tuve con la Dra. Denali, me dieron una pequeña jaqueca.

Necesitaba cafeína con urgencia.

Baje a la cafetería, y para mi suerte no había café.

"Genial"

Solo había chocolate.

No me agradaba mucho el chocolate, pero esa noche pensé que no seria tan malo.

Mientras lo tomaba, pensaba en como me había llamado aquella joven, estoy seguro que me llamo _ángel_.

Me reí en mi fuero interno, me habían llamado de muchas formas menos de esa.

Que equivocada estaba, yo podía ser todo menos eso.

Y en todo caso, el ángel seria ella, no yo.

Definitivamente, ella era el ángel, su rostro denotaba una hermosura muy inocente, pero al verla a los ojos, no se porque pienso que ha sufrido mucho.

Bueno, era obvio, estaba en un hospital, sin ningún familiar; después de haber sido encontrada inconsciente en la calle.

¿Qué le habrá pasado? ¿Habrá sido un accidente? ¿Y si fue alguien que la lastimo? Y si fue así ¿Quién habría sido el desgraciado que le hizo eso? Como alguien puede querer lastimarla a ella.

En ese momento caí en cuenta, que me estaban preocupando mas de lo que conllevaba mi obligación, no solo eso, me estaba sintiendo demasiado protector con aquella desconocida, que ni su nombre sabia.

_Su nombre. ¿Cuál será?- Que te importa, Cullen. Solo debes tratarla como a todos los pacientes- _Definitivamente, mi subconsciente estaba de locura, le eche la culpa, de mis relajos mentales a la falta de sueño.

Pero, pensándolo bien mi subconsciente empezó a delirar desde el momento en que la vi.

_Bueno, que tal. Espero que tenga algo de sentido, y como repito espero no los desepcione según avanzan los capitulos._

_Bella desperto un momento solo para encontrarse con un angel._

_Edward esta confundido porque se siente muy protector con una extraña, lo que no sabe es que, no solo eso le va a pasar._

_En esta parte quise tocar un poco, un tema que me preocupa como futura practicante de medicina, y es el miedo a cometer errores en una situación de emergencia._

_A, por cierto, si han visto Dr. House, veran como habria pasado lo del codigo azul._

_Ok, saludos_

"_Un review no daña a nadie, y a mi me hace muy feliz" XD_


	5. Chapter 5

_Hello, hello, aquí de vuelta con otro capitulo._

_Estoy realmente feliz, de que sigan leyendo mi fic. No puedo deciles lo agradecida que estoy porque lo sigan leyendo._

_Ahora, si a lo bueno, ya que no quiero ser la causante de que algunos mueran, jejeje._

"_El subconsciente nos dice cosas que ya sabemos, pero que no queremos admitir"_

CAPITULO IV

Las horas de la noche pasaron rápido, y dieron paso al amanecer. Desde el incidente en el cuarto 142, no había pasado nada tan urgente.

Cerca del medio día me llamaron a mi celular.

-Dr. Cullen al habla.

-Edward... habla Jasper el novio de Alice. Voy hacia el hospital con ella.

-¿Que le paso?

-Nada grave, no te preocupes, lo que ocurrió es que íbamos a almorzar y no se como el tacón de su zapato se quebró, y ella se cayo, no hubiera sido tan grave sino hubiéramos estado en unas escaleras cuando eso paso, creo que se fracturo una pierna.

-Esta bien, estaré esperándola para atenderla.

Deje indicado a algunas enfermeras que me avisaran en cuanto llegara mi hermana.

Al llegar se le hicieron una placas y efectivamente se había roto la pierna izquierda, y además se había dado un golpe en la cabeza, nada grave, pero seria mejor tenerla en observación.

Por casualidad, la única habitación disponible era la 142.

_Genial, yo que me había mantenido alejado de ahí_

No sabia el porque huía de ella.

Quizás porque había llegado a la conclusión de que su sola imagen descomponía mi fría y calculadora forma de pensar y me volvía un poco cursi. Ok, muy cursi.

No es que fuera a dejar de atenderla, solo que deje ordenes a las enfermeras que la revisaran muy seguido y que a cualquier cambio me avisaran.

Ahora mi hermana estaría ahí, así que tendría que entrar.

-Hola, Alice- le salude

-Hola, Edward-

-Como te sientes?

-Me duele todo- me dijo con cara de fastidio.

-Bueno, es obvio fue una caída un tanto grave. ¿y tu novio?-pregunte.

-Fue a hacer algunas llamadas para cancelar citas, ya sabes, dijo que no regresaría a New York sin mi, y no me puedo ir así, ya ves.

-Entiendo- _Realmente la quiere_, pensé.

-Y........ como has estado, hermanito?- siempre preocupándose por mi.

-Ya sabes, ocupado.

Bajo su rostro-Ya veo-

Sabia lo que pensaba: "Siempre solo", era lo que siempre me decía.

En ese momento el Holter de su compañera de cuarto empezó a sonar.

Corrí a verla, al parecer estaba despertando.

Sus signos estaban en orden.

-¿Dónde estoy?-dijo en un murmuro

-Tranquila, esta en un hospital.- Le dije tratando de calmarla.

-N..... no estoy muerta.- Dijo un tanto confundida

-No, claro que no.

-Entonces por que hay un ángel aquí?- refiriéndose a mi.

-Señorita creo que esta confundida, soy el Dr. Cullen.

Le conteste un poco irritado por su insistencia en lo del ángel. Pero no tarde en reprenderme por ser tan duro con ella, su rostro denotaba vergüenza, y mucha tristeza. Creo que además la había asustado mas de lo que ya estaba. Quise patearme.

Intente cambiar de tema. Quise ver su podría contestarme algunas cosas.

-Se siente lo suficientemente bien para contestar algunas preguntas.

No dijo nada, solo asintió.

-Cual es su nombre?

-Soy ....I..Isabella ...Swan.

-Ok, señorita Swan, tiene algún familiar al que podamos llamar?

-No, no tengo a nadie.

-Esta bien. Sabe que le paso?

-Yo... yo no.. no recuerdo nada.

No me creí eso, definitivamente era una mala mentirosa. Pero no quería presionarla lo mejor seria dejarla descansar.

-Muy bien señorita, ahora tiente que descansar, de acuerdo?

-Bien.

-Si necesita algo llame a una enfermera, de acuerdo?

-Ok.

Vi en sus ojos la tristeza y confusión que tenia, quise reconfortarle pero no sabia realmente como hacerlo. Estaba muy asustada y yo la había asustado mas con mi actitud.

Antes de salir, Alice me dirigió una mirada de confusión. No le di importancia.

Cuando estaba a punto de terminar mi turno eran cerca de las tres de la tarde. Quise ir a despedirme de mi hermana, pero estaba dormida.

Pase junto a la cama de Isabella, ella también estaba dormida.

Su cabello estaba revuelto y algunos mechones estaban en su cara lo que no me dejaba ver su dulce rostro. Con cuidado de no despertarla, le quite el cabello de la cara.

-Que le haces a Bella?

Era mi hermana. ¿Cómo había dicho, Bella, como sabia....?

Claro que no podía saber como la llamaba antes de saber su nombre.

-Como la llamaste?

-Bella....es que después de que te fuiste estuve hablando con ella, y llegue a la conclusión que era mejor llamarla Bella que Isabella y a ella le gusto. ¿Qué? Me vas a decir que no te gusta.

-No, es muy lindo, es solo que..... me confundiste. Yo venia a despedirme, termine mi turno. Creo que para cuando vuelva ya te abran dado de alta.

-Y, a ella?- dijo refiriéndose a Bella.

-No todavía, talvez en un par de días.

-Edward, quiero pedirte un favor, se bueno con ella, esta muy sola y muy triste, no la trates como la trataste antes, si?

-Que te dijo ella?

-No mucho, solo que no tiene a nadie y que estaba muy avergonzada por lo que te dijo.

_Imbecil, una y mil veces mas, _la había hecho sentir mal, _tarado y mas tarado._

Trate de cambiar el tema.

-No te dijo que le paso.

-No quiso decirme nada mas.

-Muy bien, entonces me voy. Cuídate mucho, Ok?

-Me prometes que serás bueno con ella?

-Te lo prometo.

-Gracias. ¿Sabes? Ella y yo seremos grandes amigas pronto.- Vi en los ojos de mi hermana, la sinceridad de sus palabras.

Salí de ahí con una confusión mas grande que la anterior.

Quería ser bueno con ella, no solo por la promesa que le hice a Alice, sino también porque sentía que debía hacerlo, porque sentía que debía protegerla, porque estaba sola.

Si, definitivamente he perdido la razón.

Conduje hacia mi apartamento. Al llegar me di un baño, me puse ropa cómoda y me tire a la cama esperando poder dormir.

"_Estaba en un prado, muy hermoso, ahí estaba Bella, estaba llorando. Me acerque a ella, y la abrazaba. Le dedique una mirada llena de ternura y se abrazaba a mi, luego de un rato, baje mi cabeza, y nuestros rostros se acercaron lo suficiente para darnos un beso lleno de amor._

_-Te amo- le dije en un susurro._

_-Yo también te amo- dijo ella._

En ese momento desperté.

Ese era el sueño mas raro que había tenido, es mas, casi nunca soñaba; con solo eso era raro.

Y además se había sentido tan real, podía sentir su calor, su cercanía como si estuviera junto a mi.

Trate por todos los medios de no pensar en ese sueño.

"_Que diablos me pasa? Porque no la puedo sacar de mi cabeza?"_

En ese momento dos palabras resonaron en mi cabeza " Te amo".

¿Podría ser que me hubiera enamorado de una desconocida?

No eso era algo imposible.

Primero, no sabia como se sentía estar enamorado, nunca lo había estado.

Y segundo, no la conocía de nada.

Era millones de veces mas factible que hubiera perdido la razón.

Mire la hora, todavía me faltaba mucho tiempo para volver al hospital.

Pero estaba desesperado por volver.

Por lo general, era normal, pero hoy no lo era. Ya que generalmente quería estar ahí para trabajar. Pero hoy quería esta ahí para ver a Bella.

"_Si, realmente he perdido la cordura"_

"_El amor no conoce de razón, es mas el amor es estar loco por otro" _

_Bueno, ya salió Alice, pobrecita hice que se quebrara una pierna, no me maten por eso, era necesario para que conociera a Bella._

_Mmm, veamos que le paso a Bella porque cree ver ángeles, pues a veces los medicamentos nos dejan medio confusos, y al ver al guapísimo de Edward pues era lo único que podía haberse imaginado, no? XD_

_Yo no creo en el amor a primera vista, talvez en la atracción, el interés, y en el caso de Edward, la curiosidad de sentimientos que no había sentido antes._

_Edward cree estar perdiendo la razón, pero lo que pasa es que esta interesado en ella, lo único que no sabe como interpretar lo que siente, debido a que nunca lo había sentido._

_Y en cierto sentido, si esta volviéndose loco por ella._

_El sueño pueden verlo como algo profético para el. Que le informa que se va a enamorar de ella._

_En el próximo "conociéndonos", comparten el uno con el otro, y talvez emerja un poco de la historia de Bella._

"_Un review no daña a nadie, y a mi me hace muy feliz" XD_

_atte. T._


	6. Chapter 6

_Hello, hello, como están, aquí T. G. Kira reportándose, después de unos días sin actualizar, pero tengo excusas, la universidad me esta apretando a mas no poder, y eso que no he empezado con todas las materias._

_Me han animado a seguir sus review, porque se que les gusta mi historia – una lagrima corre por mi mejilla- dramático lo se pero había perdido la esperanza en mis dotes de escritora, pero los he recuperado y eso es gracias a todos los que me leen y me dejan reviews._

_Pero, este capitulo tiene una dedicatoria muy especial, para alguien que se lo prometí, debido a que me encanto su review. X3_

_Así que el capitulo 5 va dedicado a: xoxo-alexandra_

_Sin mas aquí esta el capitulo._

CAPITULO V

"_La felicidad puede durar solo un segundo, por eso hay que aprovecharla mientras dure"_

No pudiendo mas me levante y me aliste para ir al hospital, eso no estaba bien ya que eran las ocho de la mañana y tenia que entrar a las cinco de la tarde. Tenia nueve horas libres, pero sentía una gran necesidad de ir a verla.

Cuando entre al hospital no me registre, solía hacerlo cuando no quería estar en mi departamento: llegar antes de la hora y empezar antes; hoy seria la excepción.

Me dirigí a la habitación de la señorita Swan, es decir, de Bella. Al entrar vi que Alice ya no estaba, seguro se habría ido muy temprano, ella no soportaba los hospitales.

Al entrar, Bella seguía dormida.

Acerque una silla a su cama, para sentarme y verla dormir.

Su rostro estaba apacible, en sus mejillas había un pequeño sonrojo que la hacia ver encantadora, y su bellísimo cabello estaba enmarañado, pero eso no quitaba su encanto.

De un momento a otro su semblante cambio a uno lleno de tristeza.

-Té extraño- Dijo casi inaudible, que pensé que lo había imaginado.

-Te extraño- Volvió a repetir, hablaba en sueños.

-Jacob, vuelve- ¿Jacob?, ¿Quién seria? ¿Era él por quien sufría? ¿Qué imbecil seria para hacerla sufrir así?

De repente empezó a gritar cosas como: no me dejen, vuelvan por favor.

La desperté:

-Tranquila, solo es un sueño, solo un sueño.

No supe en que momento me abrazo y por instinto yo la imite, cuando se dio cuenta quien era yo se alejo.

"_Genial, me teme". _Nunca me había importado que la gente me temiera, hasta hoy.

Pasaron unos minutos sin que ninguno de los dos dijera nada, yo buscaba que decirle pero ella se me adelanto.

-Lo.... lo siento, Dr. Cullen.

-.¿Por qué?

-Por lo que le dije ayer, lo lamento mucho si lo ofendí o algo- me dijo con lagrimas en los ojos.

-No tienes que disculparte, debería ser yo quien te pidiera disculpas, por ser un gruñón- le dije intentado (_nótese las comillas en intentando) _sonar gracioso.

-Por cierto no me he presentado correctamente, soy Edward Cullen. No tienes que decirme doctor Cullen. Solo Edward. Bueno solo si tu quieres, Bella.

-¿Cómo sabe.......?- dejo la pregunta en el aire.

-No te gusta Bella?

-Si, pero como lo sabe?

-Alice me lo dijo. Es mi hermana.

-Ya veo, es muy agradable y linda. –dijo con una tímida sonrisa.- Es igual que usted- termino de decir y sus mejillas estaban muy sonrojadas.

Me sorprendió mucho lo que me había dicho.

Tarde un segundo en armar algo que decir.

-No me hables de usted- le dije-¿Crees que soy agradable y lindo? Eres la primera en pensarlo- Le dije en forma amarga.

-Perdóname si te incomode-

-No te disculpes es mi culpa- Cambie el tema-Como te sientes?

-Mejor, un poco débil, pero bien.

-Que bien, me alegro.

Nos quedamos callados, y nos envolvía un silencio incomodo.

-Este.... porque estas aquí?

-Quieres que me valla?

-¡No¡, no me malinterpretes, me gusta tu compañía, pero me preguntaba si no deberías seguir con otros pacientes?.

-No estoy en turno, vine específicamente a verte-

"_!¿Yo dije eso?¡ genial, simplemente, genial."_

-Gracias, pero no tienes que hacerlo. No quiero molestar, deberías estar descansando, no visitándome.

-No es molestia, además quería visitar a la amiga de mi hermana- Su rostro cambio a una expresión de desilusión ¿Qué puedo decirle? Mi mente maquinaba miles y miles de frases que decirle pero solo salió de mi boca:

-Y ver si querías ser mi amiga, también-

"¿Qué diablos? Como se te ocurre decir eso, Cullen, tu entre todas las personas del mundo, le has dicho que quieres ser su amigo"

Pero, en mi momento de desesperación mental, caí en cuenta de que era verdad lo que había dicho.

Su voz me saco de mis cavilaciones.

-Tu....quieres ser mi amigo?

-Claro- _"Porque no, de todas maneras, acabo de perder la poca razón que me quedaba. Ya puestos a ir al infierno....."._

Que dramático sonó eso, pero era eso lo que me había hecho huir de esa chica, el temor a acercarme a ella.

Y debo admitir que tengo miedo, mucho miedo.

Miedo a lastimarla de alguna manera, con mi hermosísima forma de tratar con las personas.

No recuerdo haber sentido tantas gansa de estar con alguien y al mismo tiempo alejarme a toda velocidad.

-Pero debo advertirte, que no voy a ser un buen amigo para ti.- Le dije con la esperanza que fuera ella quien se alejara.

Pero su respuesta me desconcertó:

-Yo seré quien decida si eres o no un buen amigo para mi- Lo dijo con una sonrisa.

-Bueno, si vamos a ser amigos, deberíamos conocernos mejor, no?- Realmente estaba feliz, sonreía de tal manera que iluminaba aquel triste cuarto de hospital y también mi triste y monótona vida.

-Ok, que quieres hacer?- Le pregunte.

-Porque no nos turnamos para hacernos preguntas, te parece?-

Realmente estaba muy emocionada y feliz. Y aunque la idea de compartir cosas de mi vida con ella no me agradaba, porque no quería que supiera como era yo de verdad. Pero quería hacerla feliz.

-Esta bien, yo empiezo-_que sea simple_- cual es tu color favorito?

Se sonrojo, no entendía el porque.

-Pues.... recientemente es el verde.

No había ninguna razón para sonrojarse por eso.

-Y el tuyo?- pregunto.

-Pues, la verdad, no tengo ninguno en especial, pero el azul no me desagrada.

Lo dije de la forma mas simple que pude.

-Bueno ahora es mi turno, no? A ver ¿Por qué te sonrojaste cuando pregunte por tu color favorito?-

-Bueno..... pues.....-

Realmente se avergonzaba de decirlo, que seria tan malo para avergonzase así.

Estaba a punto de decirle que lo olvidara, pero susurro:

-Es...... el color de........ tus......ojos..- Lo ultimo fue casi inaudible, dudaba que hubiera escuchado bien, pero su rostro sonrojado y su mirada baja decían todo lo contrario.

Me sentí raro, con el hecho que ella dijera eso. Creo.... que me había avergonzado "_solo eso me faltaba, sonrojarme y avergonzarme en frente de ella"._

Creí que lo mejor para ambos era saltarse mas preguntas sobre eso, pero yo no podría olvidarme de ese cumplido de parte de esa hermosa mujer.

-No me vas a seguir preguntando-

-Pues....¿Qué música te gusta?

-Me gusta mucho la música clásica, y algo de lo moderno: Muse,...Linkin Park,... son los únicos que recuerdo en este momento. Y la tuya?.

-Pues, me has dejado sorprendida, has dicho mis favoritos, solo que te falto Paramore-

Me dijo con una sonrisa. Y mas sorprendido estaba yo, le gustaban los clásicos. _En serio esta chica es especial._

-Bueno, te gusta ser doctor?

-Pues, que te diré-_seré simple- _si.

-Bien.

-A ver tu, ¿De donde eres?

-De un pueblo en Washington, llamado Forks. Pero me fui hace tres días.-

Su rostro se puso muy triste. "_Un momento.... hace tres días, ella esta aquí hace dos"._

-¿Porque te fuiste?- Le dije sabiendo que nuestro juego de preguntas había terminado.

-.....................................

No contesto.

-No tienes que contarme, pero me gustaría saber que pasa y ver si te puedo ayudar-

Era la primera vez que me interesaba en alguien.

Quería saber todo de ella.

-Bueno, ya no tenia razones para quedarme ahí, y pues decide que debía irme de ahí.

-¿Por qué?- Le pregunte muy interesado en lo que podría decirme.

-Porque.....- sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas.

-No tienes que decir nada-

-No, es solo que me duele recordar que ya no tengo a nadie. Mis padres murieron. Mi padre hace cinco años y mi madre hace dos. Pero.....cuando no estuvieron mi mejor amigo me ayudo a mantenerme fuerte, fue mi apoyo... Mi querido Jacob.-

El era quien mencionaba en sueños.

-Y el te hizo algo.- Concluí.

-¡No, claro que no¡-

dijo visiblemente enojada.

-Perdóname, no quise gritarte, solo te preocupas por mi.

-No te disculpes. Yo lo siento. ¿Y que paso con el?-

-Jacob, murió, hace un año, en un accidente en su moto. Y me quede sola.- Y siguió llorando.

-Tranquila, ya no llores, no llores, estoy aquí.- le dije tratándola de calmar, no sabia que mas hacer.

-¿Y porque viniste aquí?

-Pues...buscaba a un amigo, es casi como un hermano para mi, pensé que el me ayudaría, pero no lo encontré en la dirección que tenia.

-¿Me vas a decir que te paso?

-Ya te lo dije, no lo recuerdo.

-Se que me mientes.

-Me fui de Fork, porque.... cuando Jacob murió me sentí tan sola, que cuando un chico vecino mío, se acerco a mi, lo recibí primero como un amigo; su nombre es James; después se convirtió en mi novio, y al principio el era muy bueno, pero luego empezó a maltratarme, a golpearme. Me insultaba y..............- empezó a llorar de nuevo. Maldito desgraciado.

-Shhhh, no llores- la consolé.

-El quiso forzarme a......acostarme con el, pero no lo hice, esa noche huí de ahí, y vine aquí a Phoenix.

-Pero ....que te paso?

-El me encontró, me llevo hasta un callejo. Me tomo del brazo. Me grito, me empujo contra la pared con tanta fuerza, que me golpee la cabeza, y no se como también me quebré el brazo............ Se asusto supongo, al creer que estaba muerta, se fue.

Como pude me levante, y salí a la calle, no recuerdo mas....-

No sabia que hacer. Había sufrido tanto, y no hubo nadie que la protegiera. Me prometí que no iba a permitir que nadie mas la lastimaría..

-Tranquila, todo esta bien, yo te protegeré.- Le dije.

-Porque eres tan bueno conmigo?-me dijo, con su rostro lleno de lagrimas.-

Busque palabras para contestarle, pero mientras estaba sumergido en mis pensamientos. Alguien toco a la puerta.

-Hola.-Era Alice, traía unas bolsas.

-Bella, te he traído algunas cosas, para cuando salgas del hospital y....... ¿Por qué estas llorando?. Edward que le dijiste, te dije que fueras bueno con ella- me grito.

Y Bella empezó a llorar mas fuerte que antes.

-Ya lo sabia- dijo entre sollozos- ya sabia que no querrías ser mi amigo, solo eras amable porque Alice te lo dijo-

Y siguió llorando.

Saque a Alice del cuarto.

-Pero que.....

-Vete Alice, la hiciste llorar.

-Y tu no?

-Estábamos hablando de su pasado.

-¿Y porque lloro con lo que dije?

-Yo..... yo le dije que quería ser su amigo. Y ahora cree que es por que tu me lo pediste.- Me masaje las sienes, me sentía tan frustrado.

-Tu, le dijiste que querías ser su amigo?!!!!!!-me dijo completamente sorprendida.

Vi una lagrima correr por su mejilla.

-Oh, Edward estoy tan feliz que....... intentes algo con ella. Es muy buena y muy linda.- Me abrazo y no quise decirle nada.

Pero sentí un hueco en el estomago, de verdad había hecho sufrir a mi hermana todos estos años.

-Voy a entrar a explicarle todo- me dijo con decisión.

-No, yo lo arreglo, si quieres espera o puedes volver mas tarde a verla.

-Como quieras.- me miro un momento con sus ojos rebosantes de alegría.- Te quiero hermanito.-

Lo único que atine a decir fue:

-Yo también.-

En cuanto empezó a caminar, Jasper llego a ayudarla, nos había dado un espacio para hablar, definitivamente era un buen tipo.

Bueno, ahora tengo que hablar con Bella.

Entre en la habitación y Bella, sollozaba muy bajito.

Sus hermosos ojos color chocolate, estaban llenos de tristeza y dolor.

-Bella.............

_Si, lo se, soy mala, pero le da emoción, no lo creen? XD_

_Una pequeña aclaración, Alice cuando dice "intentar algo" se refiere a algo desde una amistad hasta algo amoroso, simplemente eso._

_Adivinan quien es el amigo, casi hermano de Bella, quien me adivine dedicatoria en el próximo capi. _

_Bueno, también decir que de aquí en mas las actualizaciones van mas despacio, debido a mis estudios, espero me comprendan, es muy difícil pensar en que sigue en la historia cuando tengo que leer de las soluciones buffer, -_-. Pero les prometo hacer lo mas posible para actualizar cada semana._

_Haber que mas, bueno lo de siempre, agradecer sus lindos comentarios, y ánimos._

_Por tomarse el tiempo de leer, y de escribirme, realmente vale mucho para mi, que dramática, no?. Pero así me quieren. ¿verdad que me quieren?_

_Bueno, pues ya saben, si les gusto, si no, si quieren algo en especial, si quieren colgarme por la idea, si quieren un beso de Jasper, Emmet, Carlisle, Jacob, Edward, ya saben mi linda frase:_

"_Un review no hace daño a nadie, pero a mi me hace muy feliz". XD_

_Arigato._

_T. G. Kira_


	7. Chapter 7

Feliz Día del amor y la amistad. Pues se me dio una gran inspiración para escribir el capitulo y pensé que seria muy bueno subirlo hoy.

Así que aquí esta.

A propósito, este capi va dedicado a Rosa Cullen, quien fue la primera que adivino mi pregunta del capi pasado. Aunque muchas adivinaron, creo que soy demasiado obvia.

Gracias a todas por sus reviews, son muy apreciados por mi parte.

Antes de empezar con el capitulo, me gustaría la opinión de ustedes para otro fic, que hace poco tuve la ideas:

**OTHER HISTORY (nombre provisional)**

**Sinopsis:**

"**Que hubiera pasado si Bella no llega a tiempo, para evitar que Edward se expusiera al sol en Volterra.**

**Si se hubiera sentido tan culpable, que decidiera el peor castigo para ella, el vivir sin el por el resto de la eternidad.**

**Si le pidiera a Alice que la transforme y viviera con los Cullens, pero siempre triste y deprimida.**

**Y si después de un siglo, regresan a Forks, y encuentra a un joven que es idéntico a Edward , cree que ha perdido la cordura, pero el chico parece conocerla.**

**¿porque será?**

**¿Será una coincidencia el parecido de este chico con Edward?**

**-Hola, soy Edward Sadler, y tu eres Bella, no?"**

Bueno que les parece, opiniones, para saber si empiezo a trabajar en el, o de plano lo olvido. Gracias por leerlo.

Ahora si, el capitulo:

CAPITULO VI

Cuando la llame, ella no me miro; se dio la vuelta y enterró su cara en la almohada.

-Bella, por favor.

-Dr. Cullen, por favor déjeme dormir.- Dijo ella hipeando por el llanto-

-Por favor, todo lo que te dije era cierto, quiero ser tu amigo, quiero protegerte, quiero............. quiero estar con tigo- Esto ultimo lo dije en un susurro. No solo se lo decía a ella, me lo decía a mi, también.

En ese momento me di cuenta que sentía algo muy cálido en mi pecho....

Un sentimiento que no podía explicar, era tan desconocido para mi.

-No quiero su lastima, Dr. Cullen.

-No es lastima, en verdad me preocupo por ti.-

Realmente me estaba exasperando, y con ello no pensaba lo que decía, así que decía lo que sentía sin censura alguna.

-Bella, por favor mírame, por favor-

Ella levanto su linda carita bañada en lagrimas, eso me hizo sentir el mounstro mas horrible del planeta, por mi culpa la criatura mas hermosa del mundo estaba llorando.

-Mírame a los ojos- ella lo hizo-te juro que yo quiero estar aquí para ti, por favor permítemelo-

Pase mis manos por sus mejillas para limpiar los surcos que las lagrimas habían dejado en ellas.

-Por favor, confía en mi, nunca quise dañarte, yo.............................

Ella me interrumpió abrazándome.

-Confió en ti- me susurro al oído- tus ojos no mienten- termino de decir.

-Gracias, ahora intenta dormir, si?-

-Quédate conmigo-

¿QUÉ? Que me quede con ella......no, claro que no.

-Esta bien- Débil

Me senté en la cama y recostó su cabeza, contra mi pecho, yo acariciaba con delicadeza sus hermosos cabellos. Y empecé a tararear una melodía que no sabia de donde había salido, pero con ella Bella se quedo dormida.

No quise levantarme, podría despertarla, así que me quede allí viéndola dormir.

Después de un rato empezó a balbucear cosas, al principio incoherencias, pero luego:

-Jacob...............te quiero.

Eso me hizo sentir un vació en el estomago.

Podría un corazón congelado estar roto?, yo sentía que el mío si lo estaba.

Lo mas seguro, es que Bella haya amado a Jacob mas que un amigo.

Sentí un gran dolor en el pecho.

Luego, Bella siguió hablando.

-Adiós, Jacob..... No te preocupes.... Edward no me dejara el es muy bueno.

Podría un corazón congelado volver a latir?, con estas palabras el mío si.

Sentí una felicidad que no había sentido en años. Y en ese momento me di cuenta de una gran verdad: estaba enamorado de Bella Swan.

No sabría decir como lo se, solo lo se.

Ella había hecho tanto en mi tan solo en unas horas.

Había hecho que sintiera cosas que no había sentido jamás y me había devuelto la sonrisa.

Si, mientras pensaba en eso sonreía porque había encontrado un mejor motivo para vivir: proteger a Bella.

Ahora que lo pensaba, jamás me había enamorado, no es que me halla dado la oportunidad o mucho menos. Ese era un terreno desconocido para mi.

Podría invitarla a salir.

"Si claro, crees que ella aceptaría, ella no te vera mas que como un amigo".

Estúpida conciencia, pero era verdad.

¿Cómo sabia yo si ella pudiera llegar a sentir algo así por mi?

¿Y si me rechazara?

No podía pensar en eso, no mientras tuviera a Bella en mis brazos.

Decidí olvidarme de todo, de momento.

Recosté mi cabeza e intente descansar un momento.

-------------------------

Cuando abrí los ojos, vi a Alice sentada en la silla que yo ocupaba antes.

-Hola, hermanito- me dijo con una gran sonrisa.

-Hola, Allie- le conteste.

-¿Allie?, no me llamas así, desde que éramos niños, de verdad estoy muy feliz-

Tanto se notaba un cambio, en unas pocas horas las barreras que había construido a lo largo de los años fueron derrumbadas por esa frágil chica.

Mi corazón congelado por años, volvía a la vida por esa joven.

La mire con ternura, dormía placidamente.

-¿Qué hora es?- le pregunte a Alice.

-Son las 4:45 pm.

Debía prepararme para mi turno, y eso me hizo pensar:

-¿Qué haces aquí? Las horas de visita, ya terminaron.

-Ya ves, tengo mis influencias- me dijo guiñándome un ojo.

Le sonreí.

-Edward, de verdad ¿Estas sonriendo?-

-Si, Allie, ¿por qué?-

-Tu no sonreías solo por que si. Definitivamente voy a querer mucho a tu novia.-

¿Mi novia? Podría Bella ser eso para mi.

Las dudas volvieron a asaltar mi cabeza.

-Ella no es mi novia- dije tristemente.

-Oh, ok- me dijo pero se veía en su rostro una gran felicidad.

Sus ojos color esmeralda brillaba como no lo hacían hace tiempo. Creo que la ultima vez que la vi así fue cuando acababa de conocer a Jasper.

-Puedo hablar con Bella?

-Cuando despierte-

Tenia que levantarme, pero sin querer desperté a Bella.

-Hola, Bella Durmiente- le dije sin pensarlo, fue algo instintivo.

-Hola, Bella- dijo mi hermana.

-Hola, Edward, Alice- dijo ella sonrojada supongo por mi comentario fuera de lugar.

-Bella debo irme, tengo que empezar mi turno- su cara se puso triste- Pero vendré a verte. Además Alice te hará compañía un rato, si?-

-S—si.

-Bien, entonces me voy, Alice cuidado con tu pierna, si?

-No te preocupes, ya no duele, lo que si me duele es la perdida de mis lindos zapatos Prada, ¿Cómo conseguiré otros de ese modelo en azul marino?-

Suspire, definitivamente mi hermana estaba loca.

Pero Bella se rió del comentario, fue el sonido mas divino que podré escuchar en mi vida.

-Bueno, me voy-

Salí de la habitación.

Fui a registrarme como cualquier turno normal, pero yo sabia que hoy no seria un turno normal.

Cuando una de las enfermeras me saludo, instintivamente le sonreí, estuvo a punto de pegar con la pared por quedárseme viendo, fue muy chistoso la primera vez.

Después que la quinta enfermera casi cae por las escaleras, dejo de ser chistoso.

"Me creen un fenómeno" Bueno, era una actitud comprensible después de todo nuca le hablaba a menos que fuera estrictamente necesario, y peor nunca les sonreía.

Decidí ir por un café, y en la cafetería estaba Jasper. "Bueno, seria lo correcto hablarle".

Me acerque a la mesa.

-Buenas noches, Jasper.

-B...Buenas noches, Dr. Cullen.-

Me dijo, la parecer, muy confundido

-Dime Edward, te casaras con mi hermana, no? Entonces serás parte de la familia.

-Wow, si que tiene un trastorno bipolar- mascullo Jasper, muy bajito, con la intención que no lo oyera, pero lo hice y me reí.

-Puedo sentarme

-Cla...claro, disculpa m actitud, pero nunca habíamos intercambiado mas que el saludo.

-Tu discúlpame a mi, por no haberte querido conocer antes, y bueno, también quiero agradecerte por hacer tan feliz a Alice, por cuidarla.-

-No tienes que agradecerlo, ella es mi todo, desde que la conocí. Edward, puedo preguntar por que este cambio?.

-..................................................

-Es por la chica que visita Alice?

-Yo...no....sabría decirte. Solo la conozco de unas horas pero siento que le ha dado una luz a mi vida oscura, creo que me he vuelto loco.

Me sonrió, sus ojos color miel se llenos de una expresión de ternura.

-Si, estas loco, pero de amor. Te confesare algo, mi vida se ha dividido en dos partes: antes de Alice y después de Alice. Antes mi vida era normal, común, no me quejaba de ella, tenia a mi familia, a mis amigos, no me faltaba nada o eso pensaba yo.

Hasta que un día, entre a una cafetería en New York, y la vie, ella se acerco y me dijo: "Me has hecho esperar demasiado". En ese momento lo único que pude decirle fue: "Lo siento, señorita".

Desde que la vi supe que ella me haría mucho mas feliz de lo que era.

Si Alice ya no estuviera en mi vida, ya no volvería a mi vida de antes, lo mas probable es que moriría de dolor.

Te digo esto, porque tu vida a sido cambia da por esa chica, y que si ya no estuviese en tu vida, no volverías al antes, sino estarías mucho peor.

Mi punto con todo esto es que te has enamorado de ella-

Termino su análisis.

-Definitivamente, eres el mejor psicólogo que conozco.-

-No te lo digo como psicólogo, te lo digo como amigo-

-Gracias, por todo-

-No hay de que-

Su celular sonó.

-Lo siento, es Alice, quiere que valla por ella para irnos.

-Te acompaño-

Y salimos rumbo a la habitación en donde estaba el origen de mi locura.

En todo el camino pensaba en las palabras de Jasper.

Cuando entramos, Alice llamo a Jasper.

-Jazz, ven quiero presentarte a Bella, Bella, el es mi novio Jasper.

-Mucho gusto Jasper-

.-El gusto es mío, encantadora señorita-

Bella se sonrojo por el comentario, se ve tan linda así.

-Bueno, Bella nos veremos, Adiós Edward.

-Adiós Alice, Jasper.

Al salir ellos de a habitación, Bella comento:

-Hacen una pareja muy linda.

-Si, es vedad. Ok, vamos a ver como esta mi paciente favorita- le dije en tono de broma.

-Muy bien, Doc- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Estas muy recuperada y tus signos son estables, así que creo que te daré de alta mañana, ¿Qué te parece?-

-Bien- dijo ella pero no se veía muy contenta.

-¿Qué pasa, Bella?

-Nada- mala mentirosa.

-No me mientas-

- Es que no se adonde iré al salir de aquí, no tengo donde quedarme.

-Oh, Bella, pequeña, por eso no te preocupes, puedes quédate conmigo.

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos, yo también me sorprendí por mi atrevida invitación.

-S..si tu quieres, claro esta.

-No quiero incomodarte con mi presencia.

-Claro, que no me incomodas- Como le decía que lo único que quería era que no se fuera de mi vida.

-Entonces ¿aceptas?-

-Bueno, e...es....esta bien, me quedare contigo, pero hasta que encuentre otro lugar para quedarme, ¿si?-

-Como tu quieras, pero eres bienvenida por todo el tiempo que quieras, pequeña.

Ok, hasta aquí el capitulo, espero que les guste.

Sus opiniones, consejos lo que quieran, si?

"Un review no daña a nadie, y a mi me hace muy feliz" XD


	8. Chapter 8

_Hello, aquí estoy de nuevo con un nuevo capitulo, solo para ustedes._

_Se k a pasado mucho tiempo, pero estoy demasiado truncada con la universidad, así que no me kda mucho tiempo para escribir, espero me comprendan, y sigan leyendo, este fic lo termino por que lo termino._

_Sin mas solo me kda pedirles disculpas por la tardanza y aquí esta:_

CAPITULO VII

El resto de la noche transcurrió con normalidad, siempre que podía iba a visitar a Bella.

Cuando amaneció, ya me sentía muy cansado, ya quería irme a casa.

_"Mentiroso, te quieres ir para estar con Bella un rato"_

Maldita conciencia, después de años aparece cuando menos la necesito.

Me encontraba en mi debate interno cuando una voz me saco de mi pelea.

-Dr. Cullen, se encuentra buen?- era el director del hospital, el Dr. Steven Peterson.

-Si, porque lo pregunta?

-Es que se ve muy errático últimamente, talvez tantos turnos, tan seguidos le estén haciendo mal, debería tomarse unos días libres-

En cualquier otra ocasión lo hubiera debatido, pero esta vez lo único que podía hacer era estar agradecido.

-Esta bien, como usted diga.-

Se quedo muy sorprendido, ya se esperaba el debate por sus sugerencia, pero este nunca llego.

Así que tenia unos días libres para estar con Bella, eso seria algo bueno, supongo.

Cerca de las 9 de la mañana quise ir a ver a Bella, ver como estaba.

Antes de abrir la puerta escuche que hablaba con alguien:

-Así que.......Isabella, te gustaría salir conmigo alguna vez?-

Esa voz era inconfundible, era el acosador de Mike Newton, un enfermero que atosigaba a las pacientes mas jóvenes, obvio ya había recibido muchas llamadas de atención por eso, pero el seguía y seguía, era un verdadero dolor de cabeza.

-Yo.....yo, no-

-Vamos lindura, se que te gusto-

Muy bien, ese desgraciado va a saber quien soy yo, pensé en mi fuero interno dispuesto a partirle la cara a ese maldito, pero luego recordé que era un hospital, que yo era un doctor, y que la criatura mas linda, tierna, y frágil del planeta estaba ahí, así que lo reconsidere mejor.

Trate con todas mis fuerzas de controlarme y no matarlo, entre con toda calma.

-Buenos días, Isabella, Newton- le hable lo mas cortante que pude- Puede retirarse Newton.

-Pero......yo......bien-

Y salió derrotado.

-Muchas gracias- dijo Bella, una vez que ese insecto hubiera salido de la habitación-ese chico me estaba asustando.

-Que bueno que llegue a tiempo de alejarlo-_"uyyyy, Eddy esta celoso"_ ignore eso.

-Bueno y que te parece si firmamos tu alta?

-Muy bien, ya no soportaría toparme con el de nuevo-

-Ya somos dos-dije entre dientes.-Dentro de una hora nos vamos, así que cámbiate. Alice te trajo ropa, verdad?

-Si

-Ok, entonces iré a firmar el papeleo, le pediré a una enfermera que venga a ayudarte a cambiarte, volveré pronto, pequeña.

Fui a firmar los papeles del alta, y fui a consultar cuantos días me daría libres.

Tendría tres días libres, eso seria perfecto.

Después de terminar mis rondas, pase por el cuarto de Bella.

Ella ya estaba lista, vestía un pantalón corto que dejaba ver sus níveas piernas y una blusa color azul que la hacia verse aun mas encantadora de lo que ella era.

Definitivamente hermosa, pensé.

Me le quede viendo embobado un rato.

-Ya lo sabia esto no me queda bien, la ropa de Alice no es mi estilo, pero esto me pareció muy bonito- En que estaba pensando si se veía espléndida.

-Te ves muy linda, como siempre- le sonreí-lista para irnos?

-Si-

Le ayude con la maleta que le había dado Alice, ya que ella no tenia nada.

Bajamos al estacionamiento donde estaba mi volvo.

-Wow, que auto!

-Te gusta?

-Mucho, es muy lindo.

Le abri la puerta del copiloto, y luego subí yo.

El trayecto fue muy silencioso.

Al llegar al edificio, la ayude a bajar del auto, y subimos a mi departamento.

Al entrar Bella se sorprendió.

-Es muy............ grande

-No te gusta?

-No, no es eso, es que nunca había visto un departamento tan grande.

-Ven te mostrare tu cuarto-

Bueno la verdad, no tenia un cuarto para ella, se quedaría en mi habitación y yo en el sofá.

-Pasa

-Este es tu cuarto?

-Ahora, será el tuyo.

-No, de ninguna manera te quitare tus comodidades, yo dormiré en el sofá.

-No permitiré que una dama duerma en un sofá. Fin de la discusión. Todo lo que quieras usar solo tómalo y si necesitas algo dímelo, de acuerdo?-

-Pero............................

-Nada de peros. He dicho, de acuerdo?-

-Si, esta bien, como digas. Sabes que eres un testarudo.

-Si, ya lo sabia.- dije con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

Ya era la hora del almuerzo. Y no tenia comida en el departamento, debido a que casi nunca comía ahí, lo único que había mi nevera eran coca-colas y creo que una manzana de hace unos 3 siglos.

-Bella, te gustaría salir a almorzar?

-La verdad me gustaría cocinar para ti, como forma de agradecerte por ser tan bueno conmigo, claro si quieres.

Que mas quisiera yo.

-No es que no quiera, pero no tengo nada comestible aquí- estaba muy apenado, que iría a pensar de mi.

-Y tu novia no te cocina?- pregunto muy extrañada.

¿Novia? Nunca he tenido una en toda mi vida, nunca he querido a nadie de esa manera, hasta ahora.

-No tengo novia

-Eso lo explica todo, típica vida de soltero- dijo con una gran sonrisa, tenia una expresión de alivio. _"Estas alucinando"._

-Bueno, y si vamos a comprar los ingredientes y te preparo lasagna, al estilo Garfield.

-Garfield?

-Si, no sabes quien es Garfield.

-Si, lo se...... Bella, que edad tienes?

-mmm, 22, porque?

-Eres extraña.

-Ya lo sabia, y tu?

-26

-Eres aburrido.

-Ya lo sabia.- Reíamos como locos por nuestras propias ocurrencias.

Era muy divertido estar con Bella, nunca, en un largo tiempo, me habia sentido tan feliz como en este momento.

Entre los dos preparamos lasagna, ya que con su brazo roto no tenia mucha movilidad le ayude en varias cosas. Estuvo muy rica, mejor que en un restaurante.

-Estuvo muy delicioso, creo que la lasagna se ha vuelto mi comida favorita.

-Solo te falta decir que odias los lunes- rio

-Y dale con Garfield- espeto un poco molesto, y ella lo noto.

-Perdón, no quise molestarte-

"_GENIAL, Cullen, la hiciste sentir mal, no puedes ser mas animal"_

Estaba a punto de disculparme cuando ella dijo:

-Discúlpame, a lo mejor te parezco infantil, pero esa era la broma que teníamos mamá, papá y yo cuando comíamos lasagna-

Pude ver en sus ojos lagrimas que amenazaban son salir.

Me levante para estar a su lado, y limpiarle las lagrimas.

-Perdóname, soy un tonto insensible, en serio perdóname....yo..

-No, no fue tu culpa. Yo solo.... los extraño, y quise recordarlos.- estuvo un momento así pero luego se levanto- Voy a recoger los platos.

-Déjamelo a mi, además debe ser muy difícil para ti, con tu brazo roto. No dijo nada solo me dejo hacerlo.

Ciando termine ella estaba en el sofá.

-Edward. ¿Cuándo vuelves al hospital?

-Pues, no te lo habia dicho, pero tengo tres dias libres a partir de mañana, ¿quetal?-

-Muy bien, la verdad es.... que tenia miedo a quedarme sola....y-yo..-

-Shh, no debes tener miedo, yo te voy a proteger-

Le dije acercándome a ella y abrazándola tiernamente, pude sentir su aroma dulce y floral. Me senti muy feliz, asi sosteniéndola, procurándole seguridad, cuando ella mas lo necesitaba.

-Bueno, y que quieres hacer , pequeña?

-Eso es algo que quería preguntarte, ¿Porque me dices pequeña?

Es verdad por que lo hacia. Fue algo que me surgió espontáneamente, creo que es porque me parece el ser mas indefenso que halla visto, no podía decirle eso.

-¿Qué? ¿No te gusta?

-No, no es eso.....pero me gustaría saber el porque me tratas con tanto cariño-

-Es por que te quiero, tontita.- creo que me pase con la información.

-Gracias, yo también te quiero, has sido un gran amigo- dijo abrazándome.

"_Has sido un gran amigo, de amigo no pasas, como alguien tan linda y buena va a poder amarte a ti, enojon de primera"_

Maldita conciencia entrometida.

Por estar con ella, yo podría intentar cambiar; corrigiendo, ya habia cambiado, y podria ser mejor para estar con ella.

"_Y ella querría estar contigo?, no has contemplado el hecho que para ella solo eres su amigo de quita y pon, eres el reemplazo de su querido Jacob"._

Con ese pensamiento me separa de ella y me levante.

-Puedes hacer lo que quieras, hay muchos libros si deseas leer, y puedes usar la computadora o mirar la televisión, yo me ire a recostar un rato, esta bien?-

-Si, claro descansa.

No me sentía cansado, me sentía triste, desesperanzado, decidí acostarme para no pensar mas, estuve asi un rato hasta que me quede dormido.

Cuando desperté ya habia anochecido, busque a Bella y estaba dormida en el sofa, con un libro entre las manos "Sensatez y Sentimientos".

Se veia muy incomoda asi que la cargue con cuidado a la habitación.

Con mucha delicadeza la deje en la cama y la tape con una cobija.

Le susurre muy bajito:

-Descansa mi Bella Durmiente- y le di un inocente beso en la frente, y sali de la habitación.

Era tarde, cera de las diez de la noche y no tenia sueño asi que me puse a repasar casos, para mantener conocimientos frescos.

Estuve leyendo mas de una hora, de repente escuche la voz de Bella, llamándome:

-¡Edward¡

Corri a la habitación pero no habia nada, solo estaba ella revolviéndose.

-Edward, no te vallas, no me dejes- decia entre sollozos. Me acerque a ella y la tome por los hombros, la sacudi un poco para despertarala.

-Bella, despierta, despierta solo es un sueño, tranquila pequeña aquí estoy.

Abrio sus ojos pesadamente, tenia su cara bañada en sudor y lagrimas. En cuanto me vio, se tiro a mis brazos sollozando, pidiéndome que no la dejara sola.

-Shh. No llores, no me voy a ninguna parte, tranquila.

Intentaba consolarla, no entendía muy bien sus miedos, solo podia limitarme a tratar de calmarla.

-Trata de dormir- le pedi una vez que dejo de llorar.

-No quiero dormir, no quiero volver a soñar asi.

-Yo me quedare aquí, para velar tu sueño, asi no tendras pesadillas, ¿te parece bien?- le dije tratando de darle una sonrisa tranquila.

-Si, gracias.

Se recosto sobre mi pecho y yo empece a tararear su melodía. Se quedo dormida al rato. Y yo no tarde en dormirme tmbie. Lo ultimo que recuerdo que pense antes de caer en la inconciencia fue: "No te preocupes, mi Bella, no podria dejarte jamas porque yo te amo".

_Bueno, hasta aquí el capitulo, ahora, k pasara en esos tres dias; cenas, fiestas, reencuentros y una confesión._

_Edward tendrá el valor decirle lo que siente a Bella._

_Bueno, creo k esto ya es lo mejor del fic._

_Como siempre gracias por leer,_

"_Un review no hace daño a nadie, y a mi me hace muy feliz"_


	9. Chapter 9

_Me pidieron un POV de Bella, y al principio no lo hiba a hacer, porque?_

_Mi historia esta basada en sol de media noche, esto tendría que ser solo del punto de vista de Edward, pero anoche me cayo la musa de la inspiración y escribi lo que pasaba con Bella, tal vez mas adelante escriba mas Pov´s de Bella._

_Espero que les guste y aquí esta:_

`POV BELLA

Después de que Edward se fue. Pensé en lo que acababa de hacer. Había aceptado la invitación de quedarme en la casa de un hombre que apenas conocía. ¿Qué tal si era un loco desquiciado?

Pues con mi suerte podría ser asi......... no, no, el no podria ser malo.

Recorde la primera vez que lo vi. Cuando abri los ojos por primera vez aquí, en el hospital, pense que habia muerto, y que un angel habia venido por mi. Y aunque resulto ser mi doctor, el se ha vuelto mi angel, dormir junto a el a hecho que mis pesadillas se vallan, con solo el hecho de estar con el me hace sentir feliz, como no me sentia en mucho tiempo.

Definitivamente, el es una buena persona, no podria arrepentirme de aceptar su gentil invitación a que invada su casa. Solo espero no serle una molestia muy grande.

Con este pensamiento me quede dormida. Esa noche fue como todas, con mis pesadillas en las que todas las personas que alguna vez quise me dejaban en este mundo de sufrimiento y dolor, solo para encontrarme con un demonio, cuyo rostro yo conocia bien, era James; ya que habia entrado en mi vida como un angel de luz solo para torturarme mas en mi soledad, a un grado que sentia que no podia respirar, pero en un momento la pesadilla cambio, el demonio se iba por que un verdadero angel aparecio, cuando pude ver su rostro, me senti muy feliz, era Edward.

-Tranquila mi Bella durmiente, yo te protegere- me susurraba mi angel. Y con eso la pesadilla no volvio a mi.

Cuando desperte, ya era de dia. No podria decir que hora era. Lo primero que recorde fue que hoy saldria del hospital, eso seria algo bueno.

Alguien toco la puerta.

-Pase

-Buenos dias, Isabella, soy Mike Newton, y he venido a revisar como estas- dijo el enfermero rubio, no se por que pero no me agradaba mucho.

-wow, si eres una chica muy bonita.

-mmm ... gracias, supongo.

-Así que.......Isabella, te gustaría salir conmigo alguna vez?-

O, no, por favor que no intente coquetear con migo, era lo que me faltaba, por favor que Edward venga pronto.

-Yo.....yo, no- tartamudee pensando en que decirle para que se fuera, talvez si fingia un paro respiratorio se fuera.

-Vamos lindura, se que te gusto-

No, por favor que no siga, estaba a punto de entrar en ataque de panico, a como estaba cerca de mi podria catalogarlo como acoso.

Pero en ese momento entro mi angel personal, a la habitación.

-Buenos días, Isabella, Newton- dijo, sin mirar al enfermero- Puede retirarse Newton.

-Pero......yo......bien-

Que gran alivio senti cuando se fue.

-Muchas gracias- dije, con una gran sonrisa-ese chico me estaba asustando.

-Que bueno que llegue a tiempo de alejarlo. Bueno y que te parece si firmamos tu alta?

-Muy bien, ya no soportaría toparme con el de nuevo-

-Ya somos dos- lo dijo muy bajito, crei que lo habia imaginado-Dentro de una hora nos vamos, así que cámbiate. Alice te trajo ropa, verdad?

-Si

-Ok, entonces iré a firmar el papeleo, le pediré a una enfermera que venga a ayudarte a cambiarte, volveré pronto, pequeña.- Y con eso salio.

¿Pequeña? Por que me diria asi?

Deje esa duda en mi cabeza.

Y me fui a abrir la maleta de ropa que tan amablamente Alice me habia dado, era una persona muy buena, al igual que su hermano.

No tenia nada de ropa, y ella me habia traido una maleta repleta de ella.

Pero cual fue mi sorpresa que cuando la abri, habia ropa elegantísima, hermosísima, muy estilizada, definitivamente ese no era mi estilo, revolví un poco para ver si encontraba algo mas o menos mi estilo, solo encontre un pantalón corto, y una blusa azul muy linda, demasiado para mi.

Entro una enfermera, la cual me ayudo por mi brazito roto, luego me sente en la cama a esperar a Edward.

Luego de un rato el aparecio, no me dijo nada, solo se me quedo biendo por un rato, a lo cual me imagine era porque me veia ridícula con la ropa que habia elegido, me senti muy mal por que sabia que no me veria como se veia Alice u otra chica con esta ropa, y me senti muy apenda.

-Ya lo sabia esto no me queda bien, la ropa de Alice no es mi estilo, pero esto me pareció muy bonito-

-Te ves muy linda, como siempre- ¿Qué me veia muy linda? -lista para irnos?

-Si-

Me ayudo con la maleta, y bajamos al estacionamiento, me pregunte que clase de auto conduciria el, cuando lo vi, era un hermoso volvo plateado, lo unico que pude decir fue:

-Wow, que auto!

-Te gusta?

-Mucho, es muy lindo.

Subimos al auto, con rumbo a su departamento, conducio por calles que no conocia, pense que yo sola no hubiera sabido a donde ir, y una vez mas me senti enormemente agradecida hacia Edward, a mi angel.

Cuado por fin llegamos, su departamento era enorme, pero muy vacio, no tenia fotos de nada, ni cuadros, ni flores, nada.

-Es muy............ grande

-No te gusta?

-No, no es eso, es que nunca había visto un departamento tan grande.

-Ven te mostrare tu cuarto-

Me llevo a una habitación muy elegante, muy hermosa.

-Pasa

Al entrar, me di cuenta que era su habitación, no se porque pero la asocie con el.

-Este es tu cuarto?

-Ahora, será el tuyo.

-No, de ninguna manera te quitare tus comodidades, yo dormiré en el sofá.

-No permitiré que una dama duerma en un sofá. Fin de la discusión. Todo lo que quieras usar solo tómalo y si necesitas algo dímelo, de acuerdo?-

-Pero............................

-Nada de peros. He dicho, de acuerdo?-

-Si, esta bien, como digas. Sabes que eres un testarudo.

-Si, ya lo sabia.-

.estaba pensando como agradecerle su amabilidad, y se me ocurrio que seria buena idea cocinarle algo.

-Bella, te gustaría salir a almorzar?

-La verdad me gustaría cocinar para ti, como forma de agradecerte por ser tan bueno conmigo, claro si quieres.-

No sabia, si el preferirá comer en restaurantes caros, y todo eso. _Isabella eres una tonta como va a querer comer lo que tu le cocines, si el puede comer en los mejores restaurantes._

-No es que no quiera, pero no tengo nada comestible aquí-

Nada comestible? Y en ese momento lo pense, no tendría una novia que le cocine de vez en cuando.

-Y tu novia no te cocina?- Cuando le pregunte eso, senti un gran pesar. _Claro, que tendra una novia, es guapo, inteligente muy amable, esperas que este solo, haber si no lo metes en problemas con su novia_

-No tengo novia- Con esa afirmación mi corazon habia vuelto a latir, no se porque pero pero me senti tan aliviada por ello.

-Eso lo explica todo, típica vida de soltero-

-Bueno, y si vamos a comprar los ingredientes y te preparo lasagna, al estilo Garfield- dije lo ultimo recordando a mis padres, era nuestra broma personal.

-Garfield?

-Si, no sabes quien es Garfield.

-Si, lo se...... Bella, que edad tienes?

-mmm, 22, porque?

-Eres extraña.

-Ya lo sabia, y tu?

-26

-Eres aburrido.

-Ya lo sabia.-

Fuimos a comprar los ingredientes, y mientras la preparábamos, el me ayudo por mi brazo roto, nos divertiamos mucho; y por mi cabeza paso un pensamiento _ojala pudiera estar con el siempre_, pero lo desterre, no podria, yo me iria y dejaria que su vida volviera a su normalidad.

-Estuvo muy delicioso, creo que la lasagna se ha vuelto mi comida favorita.

-Solo te falta decir que odias los lunes-

-Y dale con Garfield- Sus palabras me asustaron, pero sabia que a lo mejor lo habia artado con mis niñerias, seria algo normal.

-Perdón, no quise molestarte- y baje mi rostro no queria que viera las lagrimas salir de mis ojos.

-Discúlpame, a lo mejor te parezco infantil, pero esa era la broma que teníamos mamá, papá y yo cuando comíamos lasagna-

En un momento el estaba junto a mi, consolándome.

-Perdóname, soy un tonto insensible, en serio perdóname....yo..

-No, no fue tu culpa. Yo solo.... los extraño, y quise recordarlos.- En ese momento me quede callada esperando a que el dolor de los recuerdos de fuera, tenia que distraer mi mente, asi que le dije a Edward:

- Voy a recoger los platos.

-Déjamelo a mi, además debe ser muy difícil para ti, con tu brazo roto.

El tenia razón era una inútil, con mi brazo, asi que lo deje hacerlo, me fui a sentar al sillon, y en ese momento pense, que hare mañana cuando Edward se valla al hospital, me quedare sola. No quiero estar sola.

-Edward. ¿Cuándo vuelves al hospital?- le pregunte muy asustada

-Pues, no te lo habia dicho, pero tengo tres dias libres a partir de mañana, ¿quetal?-

-Muy bien, la verdad es.... que tenia miedo a quedarme sola....y-yo..-

-Shh, no debes tener miedo, yo te voy a proteger-

Y me abrazo, no se porque siempre que lo hacia me sentia tan confortada, como si el fuera todo lo que yo necesitara para estar bien.

-Bueno, y que quieres hacer , pequeña?- y ahí esta de nuevo, era el memento de preguntarle porque me llamaba asi.

-Eso es algo que quería preguntarte, ¿Porque me dices pequeña?

-¿Qué? ¿No te gusta?

-No, no es eso.....pero me gustaría saber el porque me tratas con tanto cariño-

-Es por que te quiero, tontita.-

¿El me quiere? A mi? _como amiga, nada mas._

-Gracias, yo también te quiero, has sido un gran amigo- has sido mas que eso, has sido mi angel, pense, pero eso no podria decirselo, como le hiba a decir, que sentia tantas cosas por el. Lo abrace, me gustaba tanto su cercanía, me hacia tanto bien estar cerca de el

En ese momento, eterno para mi me di cuenta de algo, que no queria alejarme de el, que queria estar con el siempre.

"_tu si, pero y el? Eres tan poquita cosa para el". _En ese momento senti como se levantaba.

-Puedes hacer lo que quieras, hay muchos libros si deseas leer, y puedes usar la computadora o mirar la televisión, yo me ire a recostar un rato, esta bien?-

Debe estar muy cansado.

-Si, claro descansa.

Mis pensamientos, regresaron a hace un momento, sentía algo por Edward, eso no lo podía negar, era algo muy fuerte, pero claro que el no se sentiría de la misma forma.

Recordé una de las tantas veces en la que James me gritaba.

"_-Isabella, eres tan poca, cosa da gracias que yo estoy contigo, por que nadie mas podria estar con tigo, no tienes nada que llame la atención, pobrecita, no tienes nada que le interese a los demas"._

Y el tenia razón, Edward podría tener a una de las mujeres mas hermosas, yo no tenia esperanzas que me quisiera como yo a el.

No podrirá culparlo por eso.

Después de un rato de sollozar, me seque las lagrimas y busque un libro.

Encontré uno de mis favoritos: "Sensatez y sentimientos"

Lo empecé a leer, pero me quede dormida.

Tuve un sueño, en el que Edward me besaba, en el que el y yo éramos felices juntos, pero de repente Edward se iba, me dejaba en un bosque oscuro. Yo corría gritando su nombre. Pidiéndole que no me dejara sola, el no.

Luego escuchaba su voz:

-Bella, despierta, despierta solo es un sueño, tranquila pequeña aquí estoy.

Abri mis ojos, y ahí estaba mi ángel. Me tire a sus brazos, no me importaba si se alejaba quería saber que el estaba ahí. Lloraba mientras le pedia que no se fuera.

-Shh. No llores, no me voy a ninguna parte, tranquila.

Después de un rato de consolarme, me susurro.

-Trata de dormir-

-No quiero dormir, no quiero volver a soñar asi.

-Yo me quedare aquí, para velar tu sueño, asi no tendras pesadillas, ¿te parece bien?- Claro que me parecia bien, el hacia que mis pesadillas se fueran.

-Si, gracias.

Me recoste en su pecho, y el empezo a tararear una melodía que reconocia como la melodía que me canto en el hospital.

Y en un momento me quede dormida, solo con la mas hermosa de las sensaciones de protección, de que mi ángel personal me tenia en sus brazos.

_Que tal, muy cursi o confuso._

_Se me ocurrio anoche que no podia dormir. Si ya lo se, deberia estudiar pero no podia dejar pasar la oportunidad de escribir esto._

_Gracias por sus reviews._

"_Un review no hace daño a nadie, y a mi me hace muy feliz"_


	10. Chapter 10

Hello, Por fin he actualizado, perdon por la tardanza. Pero he estado muy ocupada. Estoy muy mal por los examenes, he reprobado dos. Y eso me tiene emo.

_Pero he hecho el esfuerzo por ustedes mis lectoras, asi que aquí esta. _

_Antes, un comercial. He publicado una nueva historia, se llama: Memories. Si tienen tiempo pasesen por ella, ya que me encataria su opinión sobre ella._

_Siempre agradecida con ustedes, aquí esta:_

CAPITULO VIII

Al abrir mis ojos, la mas grande sensación de alegría inundo mi ser, me sentí como no me había sentido en años.

Y todo era por ella. Por esa joven que se encontraba dormida entre mis brazos. El proporcionarle paz durante sus noches, el hacerla sentir segura realmente me encantaba.

Me quede un momento ahí, simplemente viéndola, tan tranquila, apacible, tan hermosa. Realmente ella me hacia feliz. Y yo quería hacerla feliz a ella.

Fije mis ojos en el reloj de mesa, eran las 8 de la mañana. Me levante con mucho cuidado de no despertar a Bella. Me dirigí a la cocina, quería preparar algo para desayunar. Habíamos comprado mezcla para panqueques, que tan difícil de preparar seria eso?... 15 minutos después me di cuenta que era muy difícil, al menos para mi.

No había podido hacer un simple panqueque bien, era muy triste que un doctor no pudiera alimentarse asi mismo.

En ese momento, sono el telefono. Fui a conrtestarlo:

-Buenos dias

-Buenos dias, hermanito, como esta todo por ahí?

-Muy bien, mi querida Allie. ¿Qué necesitas?

-Pues queria invitarte a desayunar, a ti y a Bella

-Como sabes que esta aquí?

-Tengo mis modos, hermanito. Y que dices, vengan a desayunar conmigo y Jazz, y asi conocen a su hermana y a su novio.

-Esta bien, aque hora?

-nueve y media, en la cafeteria a la entrada del centro comercial, te parece bien?

-Bien para mi. entonces nos vemos.

-Adios, nos vemos, saludos a Bella.

Casi, al instante que colgué el teléfono, volvió a sonar.

-Buenos dias-

-..............................

-Alo?

-..............................

Y luego, colgaron. Eso se me hizo raro, pero no le di importancia.

Y fui a despertar a Bella.

-Bella-La sacudi un poco- Bella, despierta

Se revolvió un poco en la cama. No queria levantarse.

-Bella, levantate, Alice nos a invitado a desayunar.

-Quiero dormir mas, hace tanto que no duermo tan bien- murmuro

-Oh, vamos Isabella. No querras enojar a la ama y señora de la moda.- Se rio ante mi comentario. Y se levanto a regañadientes.

-Vamos, bañate y cambiate.

-Edward... yo queria agradecerte, por lo de anoche, por quedarte conmigo.

-No tienes por que. Me hace feliz, el hecho de que tu lo seas.- Me abrazo y me dio un beso en la mejilla.

Senti como mi corazon se aceleraba solo por su cercania, mi respiración se volvia superficial e irregular, al pensar en como sus labios se posaban en mi mejilla, en la sensación de estos, tan suaves y tiernos. Pense como seria besarlos.

_Que bien Eddy, ahora eres un pervertido. _

Trate de alejarme de ella, antes de que hiciera algo que podria lamentar después.

-Vamos, rapido, sino Alice, me mata- le dije sonriéndole.

La deje en la habitación. A los 15 minutos, salio, arreglada, con una blusa, color negro, y una falda un poco arriba de la rodilla.

Di gracias, que no me pidiera ayuda para ponerse la ropa, debido a su férula, con mis resientes pensamientos no hubiera sido algo sabio de hacer.

Pero, como siempre se veia realmente hermosa.

-Lista, señorita.

-Claro que si, caballero.

Y asi nos fuimos.

Llegamos muy rapido al lugar en que habiamos quedado.

Note que en la mesa que ocupaban Alice y Jasper, habian dos personas mas, una chica rubia, y un joven musculoso. Supuse que serian la hermana de Jasper y su novio.

Alice, se veia llena de alegria, cuando me vio junto a Bella.

-Hermanito, Bella, como estan?

-Bien, Alice, gracias por invitarme a desayunar.- dijo Bella.

-Ardillita!!!!!- dijo el muchacho. No supe a quien se dirigia.

-Hermano oso- dijo Bella. Y antes que me diera cuenta, ese muchacho abrazaba a m_i_ Bella.  
_Oh, no. Aquí va de nuevo en modo celoso._

Note que la joven rubia, se veia un tanto molesta, tambien.

-Ya se conocían- dijo mi hermana, antes de que yo desollara vivo a ese individuo.

_Considerando los tamaños, el desollado seria otro-_ se mofo mi conciencia.

-Oh, perdonen, mi mala educación. Es que me emocione mucho cuando vi a mi ardillita. Soy Emmet McCarty- dijo, extendiendo su mano hacia mi. y no me quedo mas que extender la mia.

-Y ella es mi novia Rosalie Halle- dijo una vez solto mi mano.

-Edward Cullen-masculle-Un gusto- _si, como no._

-De donde lo conoces, Bella?- insistio mi hermana.

-El vivio en Forks, mucho tiempo. Fue como un hermano para mi- dijo Bella, con una

gran sonrisa.

Asi, que a el era a quien Bella buscaba al llegar a Phoenix.

-Mucho gusto, Bella- dijo Rosalie- tenia mucha curiosidad, de conocer a la hermanita de

mi Emmy.- Parecia que la molestia habia desaparecido. Se acerco a Bella, y le dio un

beso en la mejila.

-Bueno, y que todos nos conocemos, sentémonos a desayunar- dijo mi hermana.

Y asi, empezo una platica muy animada, en la que participaban todos menos yo.

En la que Bella, ponia al tanto de su vida a su "hermano". Le conto de la muerte de su

Madre. Y eso entristeció a Emmet, quien comento que veia a Renee, como a una tia.

Pero, omitio lo que paso después. Nadie a parte de mi sabia lo que la habia obligado a

Venir a Phoenix.

Emmet, pregunto sobre su brazo, y ella contesto que era uno de sus "tipicos" accidentes.

A lo que Emmet, contesto con un risa estruendosa.

Habia pasado casi una hora de una animada platica.

Cuando....

-Oye, y donde te estas quedando, Isabella?- pregunto Emmet

-Pues.....

-Se esta quedando en una apartamento del edificio de mi hermano.-contesto Alice

rapidamente.

-Oh, ya veo. Por que no te quedas conmigo?. Asi no estaras sola.-

Oh, no, eso no. No hiba a dejar que ella se separada de mi. yo seria quien la protegiera.

Yo y nadie mas.

-No, Emmet. No quiero molestarte, ademas estoy muy comoda donde estoy ahora.- dijo

sonriéndome disimuladamente.

-Esta bien. Como tu digas.

Se sentia comoda conmigo. Se sentia feliz.- pense para mi. lo que me hizo sonreir como un bobo.

Y la platica continuo conmigo al margen. Por que mi mente esta divagando feliz, en la idea de que Bella, mi angel, disfrutara de mi compañía, tanto como par rechazar a su queridisimo hermano.

Cerca de las 11:30 nos empezábamos a levantar para irnos.

-Fue un gusto conocerlos- dije muy amablemente.

-Igual- dijo Emmet.

-Apropósito, queria invitarlos a una cena, mañana. Es como una inauguración para una sucursal de las tiendas que hay en New York, aquí.-Dijo Alice- Y no acepto un no como repsuesta- agrego

-Por mi esta bien- dijo Rosalie, sabiendo que la respuesta iba tambien por parte de Emmet.

-Y tu, Edward que dices?-

-Pues.... no se, no se me da mucho ese tipo de cosas.- me defendi.

-Bella, tu quieres, ir?

-Yo, la verdad, no.

-Oh, por favor, por favor, por favor.- rogo mi hermanita.

-Bien, ire- dijo Bella derrotada.

-Bien, eso significa que tu tambien iras- dijo refiriéndose a mi.

Y yo sabia que era la verdad. A veces, me preguntaba, si mi hermana podia ver el futuro. Porque a veces lo parecia.

-Bien. Paso a arreglarte mañana- le dijo a Bella.- Entonces me voy.

Y asi, partimos a casa.

Todo el camino fue muy silencioso, pero no un silencio incomodo.

Al llegar a casa me sente en el sofa, y luego Bella, se sento junto a mi.

-Gracias por no decir nada- me susurro, abrazandose a mi.

-No me correspondia a mi, contar lo que te ha pasado, es tu decisión y yo no te voy a obligar.

-Aun asi, gracias. Sabes? Estoy muy feliz de volverlo a ver. El siempre fue mi hermano mayor. Me defendia cuando los niños me molestaban. Y cuando se fue.- Lagrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos- Fue algo muy duro.

Y yo solo la abrace. Luego de un rato me dijo:

-Perdoname, todo lo que hago cuando estoy contigo es llorar. Pero siento que puedo confiar en ti, mas que en otra persona.-Y me regalo una hermosa sonrisa.

Me senti muy agradecido por su confianza, pero que habia hecho yo para merecerla?

Ella volvio a hablar.

-Espero que no te moleste, que halla declinado el ofrecimiento de Emmet. Realmente me hubiera gustado aceptar, pero no queria meterlo en problemas con su novia.-

Y esas palabras, fueron suficientes para terminar con mi buen humor.

Habia sido un arrogante en pensar que prefería estar conmigo a estar con el.

Obvio, querido Edward, recuerda que solo eres su "amigo", lo mismo que una amiga pero con otra fisonomía.

Y l a realidad me golpeo mas duramente, que en cualquier otra ocasión. Isabella Swan, no sentia hacia mi lo que yo sentia por ella.

Sentia que mi corazon, se habia destrozado, en millones de pedazos.

Estupido, arrogante. Me repeti mentalmente. El dolor me llevo al enojo.

Y el enojo me impulso a hacer algo horroroso.

-No lo hubieras rechazado, Isabella.- dije su nombre con desden-No podras quedarte aquí para siempre.

Luego de haber dicho esas palabras, me arrepenti instantáneamente.

Pude ver en sus ojos, el dolor que le habian provocado mis palabras.

Quise disculparme, pero ella no me dio tiempo. Se levanto, y corrio hacia el baño, llorando.

Ahora si que la regaste querido Eddy.

No supe que hacer. Fui hasta la puerta.

-Bella, perdoname, no fue mi intención.... yo...mi carácter es horrible, y a veces no puedo controlarlo, por favor. Sal de ahí. Por favor.- Casi lloraba sin darme cuenta.

Esto era horrible, habia dañado a mi angel. Y seria muy difícil que me perdonara.

Que tal? Como quedo?

Por fin aparecio Emmet y Rosalie!!!!!

Si, yo se que los apodos no son lo mio, pero fueron los unicos que se me ocurrieron, perdon si no les gustan.

Lamento, mucho la espera, pero he tenido varios problemas, primero, muchos parciales, segundo se me fue la inspiración, y tercero me quitaron el internet, asi que tengo que ir a los sistemas de la universidad, a mendigar para subir este capi.

Realmente, perdónenme. Y les prometo apurarme con el proximo capitulo.

Si me dejan muchos reviews, lo subire mas rapido XD


	11. Chapter 11

_Hello, aquí otro capitulo. Y pues, no tengo mucho que decir, solo espero que les guste. Y aquí esta:_

CAPITULO IV

Segui llamando a la puerta. Pero ella no abria, no contestaba. Y asi paso parte de la tarde. Me senti horrible, un monstruo. Como pude hablarle de esa manera tan fría, con tanta intención de herirla de la manera mas cruel.

Tal vez ella no me amaba, pero me apreciaba de alguna manera, y yo había dañado el cariño que ella tenia hacia mi.

_Eres un idiota-_ seguia diciéndome. Cuando tacaron el timbre. Fui a abrir.

-Hola, Edward- saludo Alice, que traia una bolsa con ropa. Supuse para la fiesta de mañana.

-Hola- le conteste, sin ninguna emoción en la voz.-Entra

-Que sucede?, te ves demasiado triste

-........................- no quise contestarle, me sentia lo suficientemente mal, como para que ella tambien me torturada.

-Tiene que ver con Bella? ¿Qué le hiciste?

-Soy un imbecil, Alice, yo....yo le grite algo horrible...

-Porque lo hiciste?

-Yo.... yo no lo se..... solo, me senti muy molesto y.....y

-Por que te molestates?

-Ella...... yo no quiero que se valla- le dije al final. Se que sonaba como un niño de kinder, demasiado egoísta. Pero es lo que sentia.

Suspiro y me abrazo fuertemente- Hermanito, yo ya sabia que te ibas a enamorar de ella.- lo dijo mas para ella que para mi.

-Si, Alice, estoy muy enamorado de ella. Y no quiero que se aleje de mi.

-Y por que no se lo dices?

-Tengo miedo. Que no sienta lo mismo por mi.

-Pero nunca lo sabrás, si no se lo dices.

-No puedo, y mas ahora. Debe odiarme.

-Tranquilo, hablare con ella. Donde esta?

Y le indique que se había encerrado en el baño.

Fue y toco la puerta. Estuvo hablándole un rato. Y Bella le abrió, salio y se abrazo a Alice.

Le susurro algo y Bella solo asintió.

Yo estaba muy ansioso, no quería que ella se fuera. No quería estar solo otra vez.

Bella entraba a la habitación, mientras Alice se dirigía hacia mi.

-Edward, puedo llevarla a mi hotel hoy?

-No. Alice, por favor no me hagas esto.- le iba a rogar, de ser necesario que no se la llevara.

-Edward, ella esta muy mal, y tu también. Tal vez si te das un tiempo, pienses claramente, en lo que quieras hacer. Y también, ella pueda tranquilizarse.

-Pero...

-Por favor, Edward. Si mañana esta mejor, la llevare a la cena. Y espero que tu estés ahí, con una decisión, se lo dirás, le dirás lo que sientes, y dejaras de hacerle daño a ella y a ti. O seguirás sufriendo con la incertidumbre de no saber.

-Alice, no es tan fácil.

-No te digo que lo sea. Pero igual es tu elección. Es tu decisión si quieres volver a ser feliz.

Alice, no espero que le contestara. Llamo a Bella, cuando paso junto a mi, lo único que pude decirle fue:

-Nos vemos mañana- Note sus ojos rojos por las lagrimas,

Ella solo me miro, en su mirada había tristeza, y yo era el causante.

Y ahí estaba, yo solo de nuevo. Espantaba a todo, el que quisiera acercarse a mi. Y ahora lo había hecho con Bella.

No sabia que hacer. Estaba tan asustado.

¿se lo diría? ¿debería hacerlo? ¿soportaría su rechazo?

Solo pensarlo, sentia un enorme agujero en mi pecho. No, no podria soportarlo. Moriria en el momento en que dijera lo que tanto temia.

No soportaba estar ahí. Tome las llaves, y me fui. Fui a un café.

Todo el tiempo que estuve ahí, pensaba, pensaba en lo mucho que queria estar con Bella, en lo mucho que me dolia el haberla lastimado.

No, no se lo diria. Seria un cobarde, y dejaria que ella viviera feliz, lejos de mi.

Ese solo pensamiento, me hizo doler el pecho. Pero que mas podia hacer?

Y asi, regrese al departamento. Me encerré en la habitación, y me tire en la cama deseando morir.

Mi ultimo pensamiento antes de quedarme dormido, fue para mi Bella.

_----_

_Estaba oscuro, no veia nada, pero escuchaba una voz:_

_-Edward.....Edward_

_Se me hacia muy familiar.-_

_- Edward no me dejes._

_Supe que era Bella. Intente seguir su voz en la oscuridad, pero no podia encontrarla._

_-Edward, te amo-decia ella_

_Mi corazon, palpitaba muy fuerte. _

_-Bella, yo tambien te amo- le grite_

_Senti unos brazos rodearme, y una presion calida en mi espalda._

_Sus dulces labios se acercaron a mi oido y susurro:_

_-entonces, dimelo-_

En ese momento desperte. Solo habia sido un sueño. Un dulce sueño.

_Dimelo. _Que le dijera que la amo. Tendria el valor de hacerlos esta noche?

_Vamos, Eddy no seas cobarde- _

Estaba volviendome loco.

Mire el reloj, eran las 4 de la madrugada. Demasiado temprano para ir a hablar con Bella.

No me importo. Lo iba a hacer. Corri en busca de las llaves, sali a la calle, me monte en mi volvo y acelere lo mas que pude, hacia el hotel de Alice.

Cuando llegue. Alice me esperaba en la entrada del hotel, junto a Jasper.

-Te estaba esperando. Al parecer ya te decidiste.

-Como...?- deje la pregunta en el aire. Como sabia ella que llegaría.

-Tengo mis modos. Ya lo sabes.

-Puedo hablar con ella?

-No es una hora razonable para hablar, hermanito.-sonrio- pero si, puedes, esta despierta. No a podido dormir. Los dejare que tengan intimidad para hablar. Ademas, Jasper tiene otra habitación, me ire a quedar con el un rato.

-Gracias, hermanita.- realmente se lo agradecía.

-Quiero que seas feliz, tu te mereces eso. La vida te lo debe.

Y la vi alejarse, agarrada del brazo de Jasper.

Suspire fuertemente, infundándome valor.

Estaba muy nervioso, y al mismo tiempo muy feliz.

Entre al hotel, y subi al ascensor, cuando por fin estuve frente a la puerta de la habitación, senti miedo, realmente estaba muerto del miedo. Pero estaba dispuesto a enfrentarlo. Todo por ella.

Entre a la habitación. Y ahí estaba, mi ángel. Estaba recostada contra la ventana, viendo el cielo.

-Bella...-se giro hacia mi con mucha cautela. Tenia los ojitos rojos, y podia ver las ojeras que se le habían formado por no dormir.

-Edward, que haces aquí?

-Yo, vine a disculparme. Lamento mucho el haberte dicho, lo que te dije. Realmente soy un tonto.- dije mientras me acercaba a ella, despacio.

-No tienes por que disculparte. Entiendo que no puedo abusar de tu hospitalidad. No te preocupes, me ire pronto...-no deje que terminara, la abrace fuertemente.

-No quiero que te vallas de mi lado. No quiero que estes lejos de mi.

-Creí...yo pensé que tu...querías que me fuera- dijo en un susurro.

-Jamás querría que te alejaras de mi lado.- La abrace mas fuerte, para darme valor para enfrentar lo que venia.

-Porque?

-Porque, tu te has convertido en lo mas importante en mi vida.

-No...no te entiendo.

-Isabella, yo estoy perdidamente enamorado de ti, desde el dia que abristes tus ojos en el hospital. Te amo, como jamas he amado a nadie, y como jamas amare a nadie. Le has dado un sentido a mi vida. Una razon para seguir viviendo. Un motivo para abrir los ojos y levantarme, una razon para sonreir. Tu, te has convertido en mi vida

Ella estuvo en silencio, durante largo rato.

Lo sabia, ella no me amaba, no sentia lo mismo por mi. Estupido sueño, estupido yo por creer en un sueño.

-Entiendo.-dije con una sonrisa triste, separandome de ella.-No te preocupes. Ya me voy, y perdoname nuevamente.- Queria salir de ahí, me senti el ser mas imbecil sobre la faz del universo.

Empece a caminar hacia la puerta, pero senti sus brazos rodeándome, su cara contra mi espalda, y sus lagrimas,

-No, Edward, no te vayas. Yo tambien te amo. Con todo mi corazon, con todo mi ser, te amo-

Mi corazon estvo a punto de salírseme del pecho. Senti como con cada latido el corazon me aplastaba las costillas.

M e gire en sus brazos para verla a la cara, sus ojos marrones, me veían desbordados de felicidad.

No podía creerlo, seria este otro sueño?

-¿tu...... tu me amas?-pregunte con incredulidad.

-Claro que te amo. Te amo, mi ángel.

Estaba tan feliz. No, feliz no era suficiente para describir lo que en ese momento sentía en mi corazón.

La abrace con toda la ternura que ella me inspiraba. Y en un momento nuestros rostros estuvieron tan cerca uno del otro, que podíamos sentir la respiración del otro. Me acerque muy despacio esperando que ella se alejara o algo, que me indicara que no debia seguir, pero no hizo nada. Acaricie su mejilla suavemente,

Cerre mis ojos, y nuestros labios se unieron en un beso tierno. Despacio, empezamos a mover nuestros labios, haciendo nuestro beso mas duradero. Cuando por fin nos separamos, por la falta de aire. Nos miramos a los ojos, y me perdi en su mirada.

-Isabella, me harias el honor de ser mi primera y única novia?

-Si, Edward,- me sonrio

-Gracias, por hacerme el hombre mas feliz del universo.- Y la volvi a besar. Una hermosa sensación inundo mi ser. Ella me amaba, queria gritar, gritar de felicidad.

Cuando nos separamos, repare en sus ojos cansados.

-Porque no has dormido, mi pequeña?- ahora podia darme el lujo de reclamarla como mía.

-No podia, tenia miedo de tener pesadillas si...... si tu no estabas conmigo- lo ultimo lo dijo casi en un murmullo, y sus mejillas se tiñeron de carmín.

-No te preocupes, estoy aquí.- y la jale a la cama, recostándola sobre mi pecho. Acariciaba sus cabellos, mientras le tarareaba aquella melodía que había empezado a componer en mi mente para ella.

-Duerme, mi Bella.- le susurre, y el sueño la venció, pero no dejo de mostrarme esa hermosa sonrisa suya.

Y yo también cai presa del sueño, pero sin dejar de abrazar a mi Bella durmiente.

-------

-Edward, despierta, Edward abre los ojos, ya!!!!-

-Que pasa, Alice?- murmure, medio dormido aun. Y de repente, recordé todo lo que paso en la madrugada. Abri los ojos completamente, y vi que en mis brazos descansaba la mujer mas hermosa de mi mundo.

-Edward, levantate, son las 3 de la tarde, tienen que arreglarse para el baile.-

-No que era una cena?- pregunte con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando de la cercanía de Bella.

-Hubo ciertos inconvenientes con la comida, así que ahora es una baile de mascaras- dijo sonriéndome.

-Bella, levántate, sino el flojo de mi hermano no se levantara- le dijo Alice mientras la sacudia.

Abrio los ojos pesadamente. Luego vio la habitación confundida, y luego me vio a mi, y me sonrio.

-Buenos dias- le dije

-Querrás decir buenas tardes, bueno me voy, tengo que ir arreglar algunas cosas, pero vendre a arreglarte, querida cuñada- dijo Alice saliendo de la habitación.

-Como... como lo supo?- pregunto Bella un poco sorprendida.

-Tiene sus modos- le conteste-Y mis buenos dias?- dije con un puchero intentando parecer inocente.

Se acerco a mi y me beso.

-Buenos dias-

-Si que son buenos. Bien, levantémonos antes de que mi hermanita, venga a regañarnos otra vez.

-Edward, escuche que Alice dijo un baile?-

-Si, por que?

-Yo.....no se bailar.

-No te avergüences pequeña. Además, todo depende de quien te guié- le dije guiñándole un ojo.

Luego de habernos bañado, Alice se la llevo, para arreglarla. Y a mi me dejo un traje para que me vistiera. Era de color negro, muy elegante, y en la solapa tenia una rosa blanca. Y también me dejo una mascara, de color negro, con orillas blancas que hacia juego.

Paso un gran rato. Y alguien toco la puerta. Cuando la abri, ahí estaba Jasper y Emmet.

-Hola, Edward venimos a recogerte.- dijo Emmet con una gran sonrisa.

-Ordenes de tu hermana, ella se fue con Rose y con Bella, nos veran alla- me informo Jasper. Ambos vestian de la misma forma que yo, traje formal, y en la solapa una rosa, pero la de Jasper era rosa, y en Emmet roja.

-Bien, vamonos.

Nos subimos en un Turbo 911.

-De quien es el auto?- pregunte

-Es el favorito de Alice- me contesto Jasper.

-Y por que lo conduces tu?

-Es que a mi Rose, le encanta conducir su descapotable. Aunque ama mas arreglarlo.

-Rosalie arregla autos? No lo parece- comente sorprendido.

-Tiene su propio taller, es muy buena modificando los autos- comento Emmet, orgulloso de lo que hacia su novia.

Durante el camino, Jasper comento como Alice habia recibido una llamada a las 5 de la mañana comunicandole, que el servicio de banquetes para la cena, habia tenido un accidente, la cocina se habia incendiado.

Y ella sola, habia intentado salvar el evento. Llamando, a decenas de personas, para cambiar la cena en un baile de mascaras. Eso me hizo admirar mas a mi hermana. Era una mujer fuerte. Y luego pense, que ella tuvo que volverse una mujer fuerte, porque yo la deje sola. Eso me hizo sentir muy mal.

Al llegar al lugar, nos pusimos las mascaras. Y entramos, era un salon muy lujoso, y estaba adornado exquisitamente. La musica, era musica adecuada para bailar, pero muy movida para mi gusto.

Estaba admirando el salon, cuando alguien puso su mano en mi hombro. Me gire para ver quien era, y la vision mas hermosa que tendre jamas me golpeo.

Era mi Bella, vistiendo un vestido blanco, largo. Que acentuaba la forma de su cuerpo, llevaba poco maquillaje, ya que ella no lo necesitaba, y su cabello, caia en ondulaciones, llevaba una mascara blanca con orillas negras. Parecia una princesa, era mi princesa.

-Estas...quiero decir, te ves realmente......eres hermosa- termine diciendo.

-Muchas gracias, aunque la ferula no ayuda mucho-dijo señalando su brazo.

-Ni se nota, te ves preciosa-replique

-Tu tambien te ves muy guapo.-dijo con un leve sonroso.

Senti como un jalon de mi brazo me saco de mi ensoñacion.

-Asi que, que te parece hermanito?-dijo Alice con una sonrisa divertida. Vestia un lindo vestido rosa largo -lo que impedía ver la ferula en su pierna- con detalles negros, y una mascara blanca.

-El vestido es diseño mio, el maquillaje y el peinado fue gracias a Rose.-

-Yo no hice nada, Bella es muy bonita sin maquillaje, solo acentue eso- dijo Rosalie, que no habia notado cuando habia llegado.

Se veia muy hermosa- aunque sin ganarle a Bella- vestia un vestido rojo, muy atrevido a mi ver, pero a Emmete le encataba.

-Bueno, diviertanse, bailen.- ordeno mi hermana.

Y asi pase toda la noche, junto a Bella. No me separe de ella ni un minuto.

No habia querido bailar, la musica que habia en ese momento no me gustaba.

Pero, pusieron una musica mas clasica.

-Me permitiria esta pieza, amada mia.

-Yo.....no se. Bueno, pero ya esta advertido querido caballero.

Y nos dirigimos a la pista de baile.

**(si conocen el opening de vampires knight guilty, imaginen la musica de fondo XD)**

Mientras bailábamos, el mundo entero desaparecía frente a nosotros, solo eramos ella y yo. Felices, enamorados, amándonos mutuamente.

Cuando termino la pieza, volvimos a la realidad.

Volvimos a sentarnos. Llego Rosalie, y le pidio a Bella que la acompañara.

Al rato, Emmet se acerco a mi.

-Edward, podemos hablar?

-Claro-

Salimos al patio.

-Que pasa?

-Edward, voy a ser muy claro contigo, entiendo que Bella y tu estan juntos, pero si

la dañas de alguna manera, te triturare los huesos hasta volverlos polvo, me entendiste?- su amenaza me impresiono, pero no me iba dejar intimidar.

-Jamas la dañaria, yo la amo-Aunque ya la habia hecho llorar dos veces, no volveria a hacerlo, primero me arrancaba un brazo antes de hacerla llorar de nuevo.

-Mas te vale. Desde pequeño la he defendido, y no dudare en hacerlo ahora.

-Como la conociste?- pregunte pensando que no querria contestarme

-La conocí cuando yo tenia 10 años, y ella 8. Los niños de la escuela, la molestaban mucho. Siempre estaba sola. Un dia caminaba a mi casa, cuando vi como unos niños le habia quitado sus libros y se los tiraban, no lo tolere, y les di su merecido. Desde ese dia me converti en su hermano oso-rio ante el recuerdo-Renee, me apreciaba mucho por que protegía a su querida hija. Cuando me fui tenia 16 años, mi padre consiguió trabajo aquí en Phoenix. Y me sentí muy mal, por dejarla. Claro que ya no me necesitaba para defenderla. Y no me necesita ahora.-Hizo una pausa-Pero aunque no me necesite y

aunque hallan pasado años, aun soy su hermano mayor.

-No te preocupes, te juro, que no le hare daño-

-Eso era todo lo que necesitaba saber- me dijo con una sonrisa, extendiendo su mano, y yo hice lo mismo.-Pero ya estas advertido-replico.

Asi volvimos a la fiesta. Cuando ya era muy tarde, me despedi de mi hermana y de los demás. Pero me di cuenta que no traia mi auto.

-Edward, toma- me grito Alice, tirandome las llaves de su auto-Cuidalo!!!

-Claro.-dje emocionado, por conducir ese auto.

Abri la puerta del copiloto, para que Bella entrara, y luego subí yo.

-Estas muy cansada?-le pregunte rozando su mejilla.

-No, porque?

-Quiero llevarte a un lugar, si tu quieres, claro esta.

-Llévame hasta el fin del mundo, si tu quieres-me dijo sonriendo.

Ella había confiado en mi, era momento que yo confiara en ella. Ella merecía una explicación de mi comportamiento, tan bipolar- como le llamo Jasper-.

Era momento que conociera mi pasado.

_Que tal?_

_Les gusto?muy cursi? _

_Si le gusto, dejen muchos reviews, para llegar a los 300, wiiiii!!!!!_

_Alice, sera psiquica???? Que dicen? A mi me parece que si._

_Sin mas, muchas gracias por leer. XD_


	12. Chapter 12

POV BELLA

Edward conducia hacia quien sabe donde. Y la verdad no me importaba no saber, siempre que fuera con el, iria donde el quisiera.

Se que suena ridiculo pensar que me he enamorado de el en tan poco tiempo, pero todo surgio tan de repente que no pude evitarlo y no quiero evitarlo, porque yo lo amo y el a mi.

Mientras lo veia manejar recordaba lo que habia pasado el dia de ayer.

Flash Back

_Cuando me habia dicho aquellas palabras, senti que mi corazon dejo de latir. El ya no me queria en su vida- pense, y eso me dolio, porque yo lo necesitaba en la mia. Fue muy infantil de mi parte encerrarme en el baño pero no queria verlo a los ojos y ver en ellos ese desprecio que dirigio hacia mi, no podria soportarlo._

_Por mas que toco la puerta, y me pidiera perdon no queria salir, porque pensandolo bien, me habia comportado como una tonta; era obvio que no podria quedarme con el para siempre, que algun dia dejaria de verlo y claro, el querria de nuevo su privacidad, su vida nuevamente, y yo no era parte de ella. _

_Entonces porque me habia sentido tan mal con pensar que el queria que me fuera? Y la respuesta fue muy obvia; yo no queria irme, queria ser parte de su vida, queria que el me amara, como yo lo hacia, y eso fue aun mas vergonzoso de aceptar, ya que Edward CUllen no se fijaria en mi, en una chica tonta e infantil. _

_Pasron las horas y mi llanto se hizo mas calmado. Entonces alguien toco la puerta:_

_-Bella ¿estas bien?-era Alice_

_-Si- pude contestarle con mucha dificultad_

_-Bella, sal de ahí. Se que mi hermano es un tonot, pero no puedes encerrarte en el baño para siempre. Vamos, sal- Abri la puerta y la abrace_

_-Te gustaria quedarte conmifo hoy?_

_Yo solo asenti me senriria realmente mal al estar a solas con el._

_Antes de salir, note que me miraba con arrepentimiento en sus ojos._

_El no tenia porque sentirse asi, estaba en todo su derecho. Antes de salir me dijo:"nos vemos mañana"._

_No pude contestarle nada._

_Durante el camino, Alice no me dijo nada. Al llegar al hotel, Alice me llevo a una habitación , me dijo algo como descansa, aunque no estoy muy segura, pudo decir otra cosa, pero estaba tan perdida en mi cabeza que no pude procesar bien sus palabras._

_No queria pensar, me tire en la cama, pidiendo caer dormida para no recordad nada de lo que habia pasado, pero para mi mala suerte no paso. Gire tantas veces en la cama, pero no lograba conciliar el sueño, ya que al cerrar mis ojos lo unico que veia era el rostro de mi angel. Me levante y me sente junto a la ventana, y desee con todas mis fuerzas estar con Edward._

_Me recoste contra la ventana, intentando no dañar mi estupido brazo._

_En eso senti que la puerta se abria, no mire pensando que era Alice. Pero cuando escuche la voz de Edward, me congele en mi lugar._

_-Edward, que haces aquí?- dije un poco aturdida_

_-Yo, vine a disculparme. Lamento mucho el haberte dicho, lo que te dije. Realmente soy un tonto.- Genial, venia a disculparse._

_-No tienes por que disculparte. Entiendo que no puedo abusar de tu hospitalidad. No te preocupes, me ire pronto...-_

_-No quiero que te vallas de mi lado. No quiero que estes lejos de mi._

_-Creí...yo pensé que tu...querías que me fuera- dijo en un susurro._

_-Jamás querría que te alejaras de mi lado.- y me abrazo muy fuerte, y yo....yo ya no ententia nada_

_-Porque?- logre articular con mucha dificultad._

_-Porque, tu te has convertido en lo mas importante en mi vida._

_-No...no te entiendo._

_-Isabella, yo estoy perdidamente enamorado de ti, desde el dia que abristes tus ojos en el hospital. Te amo, como jamas he amado a nadie, y como jamas amare a nadie. Le has dado un sentido a mi vida. Una razon para seguir viviendo. Un motivo para abrir los ojos y levantarme, una razon para sonreir. Tu, te has convertido en mi vida_

_No podia creer lo que estaba oyendo, a lo mejor este era un sueño, uno del cual no deseaba despertar. Pero era real, el estaba ahí, abrazandome, diciendo que me amaba. Y yo estaba ahí, como tonta si decirle nada, queria contestarle pero no encontraba mi voz._

_-Entiendo.-¿Qué entendia?-No te preocupes. Ya me voy, y perdoname nuevamente.- No podia dejar que se fuera, cuando se alejaba corri hacia el y lo abrace por la espalda llorando de felicidad._

_-No, Edward, no te vayas. Yo tambien te amo. Con todo mi corazon, con todo mi ser, te amo- _

_-¿tu...... tu me amas?-pregunto visiblemente nervioso_

_-Claro que te amo. Te amo, mi ángel.- conteste con mi corazon en la mano, dispuesta a entregarselo a el._

_Y luego paso, nuestro primer beso. Fue tan hermoso, tan amoroso. El de verdad me amaba, y ahora estariamos juntos._

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Sonrei ante este recuerdo. Senti como tomaba mi mano, y la acercaba a sus labios para depositar delicados besos en ella.

-Llegamos- me susurro

Salio del auto, y corrio a abrirme la puerta, tomo mi mano y me ayudo a salir del auto.

Al bajarme me di cuenta que estabamos en un parque, un muy hermoso parque, caminamos un rato tomados de la mano hacia el centro del parque, ahí habia una fuente muy linda, y cerca habia un arbol enorme con dos columpios. Me invito a sentarme en uno de ellos, y empezo a empujarme suavemente.

-Es un lugar hermoso, Edward.

-Me alegra que te gustara, yo venia aquí cuando niño.

-Aquí venias con tus amigos?

-No, aquí venia a estar solo. Aquí nadie me molestaba.-note la tristeza en su voz.-En este lugar venia a desahogarme antes de llegar a casa.

-Porque dices eso?- pregunte un tanto dudosa, no sabia nada de su pasado, su infancia, su familia. No sabia si querria contarme algo de eso.

-Desde muy pequeño yo era el "puerquito" de mucho niños, y mis padres se preocupaba mucho por mi. pero, con el tiempo me fui alejando, apartando de todos, y hacia pensar a mis padres que no me importaba, pero me sentia realmente solo.- dejo de meserme mientras me contaba eso, pude darme la vuelta y ver en sus ojos toda la tristeza que esos recuerdos le daban.

-Pero sabes, mis padres siempre intentaba hacerme feliz. Recuerdo que mamá me preparaba un pastel de chocolate una vez a la semana. Papá era doctor, pero siempre encontro tiempo para pasarlo conmigo, el me enseño a tocar el piano- sonrei ante la chispa de alegria que destilaban sus ojos, ante recuerdos mas felices.

-Suena como buenos padres, Edward.

-Lo eran. Claro que eran buenos padres, buenas personas. No merecian morir.-dijo lo ultimo en un susurro. El brillo en sus ojos desaparecio, sabia que eso le dolia demasiado.

Me leveante y camine hacia el, lo abrace fuertemente.

-Shhh, no tienes que contar nada, que sienta que te incomoda.

-No, quiero hacerlo. Quiero que sepas de mi. Que conoscas de mi lo bueno y lo malo. Para que no te arrepientas de estar conmigo.

-Jamas me arrepentiria de estar contigo.

-Quisiera creer eso.

Acaricio mi mejilla antes de seguir contadome.

-Cuando tenia 16 años, una noche mis padres salieron juntos a cenar. A medianoche llamaron del hospital diciendo que mis ellos habia muerto en un accidente automovilistico a causa de un conductor ebrio. En ese momento mi mundo se derrumbo, ya nada tenia sentido.- suspiro ante lo ultimo.

-Puedo recordar perfectamente el dia del funeral, Alice que tenia 13 años, lloraba desconsoladamente, pero yo.....y-o..- su respiración se cortaba, empezo a sollozar, trataba de no hacerlo, pero el queria llorar.

-...yo no podia llorar.-Se que le costo mucho decirlo.

Lo hice que se sentara en un columpio, me puse a su altura y lo abrace.

-Tranquilo, llora si quieres, no tienes porque avergonzarte.

Estuve un rato ahí con el. Era raro verlo asi de frágil, el que siempre paracia fuerte; pero me alegre que compartiera algo asi conmigo, significaba que confiaba en mi.

-Me odie a mi mismo, por no llorar por ellos. Pero, habia desarrollado la idea que nadie me hiba a pisotear otra vez, no me hiban a ver debil. No queria ser debil. e hice lo unico que considere adecuado en ese momento. Me aisle de todos, de mi familia, de mis compañeros, de mi hermana. Los aparte a todos. Y me converti en un monstruo.

-No eres un monstruo, Edward- le susurre

-Oh, claro que lo soy. Tu no sabes lo que he hecho. La gente que he humillado, las personas que he despresiado, a cuantos estudiantes le he destrozado sus sueños, el abandono que tuvo mi hermana cuando mas me necesitaba. Te he hecho llorar a ti, que mas pruebas quieres- dijo enterrando su cara en sus manos, en un gesto de desesperación.

-Entenderia si me repudiaras, yo...-

-No entiendo de lo que hablas. No podria dejarte jamas. No querria dejarte jamas, yo entiendo que has sufrido mucho. Pero, no eres un monstruo, tu eres un angel, mi angel.

-Pero, no entiendes he maltratado gente, yo...

-Edward, tambien comprendo que no has sido la mejor persona, pero eres humano. Mereces un segunda oportunidad para enmendar tus errores.- dije levantando su rostro para que me viera, que viera la sinceridad de mis palabras, la comprensión y mas que nada el amor que le profesaba.

-Y por que lloras?- pregunto de repente. No me habia dado cuenta que yo tambien estaba llorando con el. No se desde que momento, solo sabia que su sufrimiento me dolia a mi tambien.

-Lloro por que te amo, y no me gusta verte asi. No me gusta que te tortures con el pasado. Quiero, que de hoy en mas, tu y yo, juntos, nos aseguremos de ser felices, si?

-Que hice para merecerte-dijo en un susurro

Yo solo me dedique a abrazarlo fuertemente- con mi unico brazo buena, si cabe agregar-

Esa noche en la que Edward me abrio su corazon, me dejo ver los demonios que lo acosaban, y me dejo espantarlos-lo que espero para siempre- fue la noche en la que me di cuenta que Edward y yo, estabamos destinados a estar juntos, el era mi otra mitad. Sentia en mi corazon que el y yo estariamos juntos toda nuestra vida.

Y deseaba realmente que ese fuera nuestro futuro.

POV EDWARD

_Quiero que de hoy en mas, tu y yo, __juntos__ nos aseguremos de ser felices, si?_

Esa frase rondaba mi mente mientras conducia a casa, Bella estaba recostada en el asiento del copiloto.

Le conte mi pasado, cosa que dolio.

Llore el recuerdo de mi padres, cosa que no hacia desde su perdida. Pero no me senti debil frente a ella, me senti liberado de mi sentimiento de culpa, de mi dolor.

Ella no me juzgo por que habia sido mi vida antes. Y lo mejor, es que a pesar de todo ella queria un futuro juntos. Eso me hacia sonreir como un tonto, era inmensamente feliz con esa perspectiva del futuro.

Cuando llegamos al apartamento, Bella se cambio el vestido, por ropa para dormir.

Y se dirigio a la habitación.

-Buenas noches, Bella-Le susurre antes de irme a la sala.

-Hey, no te quedaras conmigo-dijo con un mohin en sus labios

-No crei que quisieras eso.

-Claro que quiero que te quedes, tontito.- dijo moviendose para hacerme un espacio.

La abrace con cuidado, mientras tarareaba la melodía que tenia para ella. Rapidamente cayo dormida, y luego yo tambien.

Mi ultimo dia de descanso, paso muy rapido. No hicimos mucho, nos quedamos en la cama hasta tarde, comimos, vimos una película, y disfrutamos la compañía del otro.

Los siguientes meses, fueron los mas felices de mi vida. Y todos notaban mi cambio, en el hospital ya no eran el amargado Dr. Cullen al que todos temian. Y eso me alegro de cierta manera.

Solo habia algo que me preocupa, esas llamadas anonimas se habian hecho muy regulares. Al principio no les di importancia, pero con el paso del tiempo me preocuparon, asi que cambie la linea, pero siguen y siguen, hasta que llego el punto que desconecte el telefono.

De eso hace un mes.

Bella empezo a trabajar con Rosalie y Emmet en la libreria que ambos manejaban-cosa que me paracio rara, ya que la pasion de ellos eran los autos-, alegando que _no seria una mantenida_, y solo la deje hacerlo porque era con ellos.

Mi querida Alice, no se como, pero me envio mi piano al departamento. Y realmente me alegro que lo hiciera, ya que queria trabajar en la melodía que tenia para Bella.

Asi, habian pasado los 4 meses mas felices de mi vida. Bella se veia mas feliz desde que le habian quitado el yeso de su brazo, eso le permitia mayor libertad, y su alegria era la mia.

Una noche que llegue a casa, me sorprendio mucho encontrarme con el apartamento lleno de velas.

Camine un poco hacia la sala, y junto al piano habia una mesa, muy bien arreglada.

Bella salio del cuarto, visitendo un hermoso vestido azul que llegaba hasta sus rodillas, se veia realmente hermosa.

-Hola- me saludo timidamente

-Hola- conteste sin palabras ante la vision de la hermosa mujer que estaba frente a mi.

-Te gusta?-

-Claro que si

-Quise prepararte una cena, espero que sea de tu agrado.

Nos sentamos y cenamos, charlando amenamente, sonriendo. Contandonos de nuesto dia.

Cuando terminamos de cenar decidi que yo tambien le daria una sorpresa. La dirigi al piano, la sente junto a mi en le banco. Y empece a tocar la melodía que ella habia inspirado.

Cuando termine de tocar. Le conte el origen de esa melodía.

Lo unico que dijo fue gracias. Y acerco sus labios a los mios. Al principio el beso fue tierno, pero de repente se volvio demandante, de parte de los dos. No se en que momento llegamos a la habitación, y nos tiramos en la cama besandonos apasionadamente.

Y me di cuenta hacia a donde íbamos, quise pararlo, no porque no quisiera, sino porque no queria presionarla.

Pero ella evito que me alejara dandome a entender, que lo queria tanto como yo.

Esa noche Bella y yo nos unimos en cuerpo y alma entre caricias, besos, jadeos, y palabras de amor.

Tocamos el cielo de la mano del otro. Y esa noche senti que mi vida estaba completa junto a la razon de mi existencia.

_Si, lo siento se que me he tardado, y lo lamento peor fue un capitulo muy difícil de escribir, para mi._

_Con respecto a lo ultimo, si no escribi lemon, porque no puedo, y creo que moriria de la vergüenza escribindol, asi que lo lamento._

_Ultima cosa, no crean que ha terminado queda una cosita que arreglar antes del final, y no sera nada facil de hacerlo. Solo eso les dio._

_Con esto me despido, pidiendo mi paga que son los reviews._

_Atte. T. G. Kira_


	13. Chapter 13

_AQUÍ OTRO CAPITULO. DISFRUTEN….._

Al despertar no pude más que sonreír, al sentir los protectores brazos de Edward rodeando, haciéndome sentir la mujer más feliz de la faz de la tierra. Y el recuerdo de la noche anterior me hizo sonreír aun mas, recordar que los dos nos habíamos entregado físicamente, al igual que habíamos entregado nuestros corazones al otro. Pase mi mano por sus cabellos revueltos, intentando no despertarlo. Me quede en mi lugar feliz un tiempo más hasta que dieron las siete, tenía que levantarme para arreglarme e ir a trabajar a la librería. Cuidadosamente me Salí de los brazos de Edward, me duche y cambie, fui a la cocina a preparar algo de desayuno, comí, y le deje algo a Edward, para cuando se levantara, sabía que tenía turno hasta mañana, así que lo deje dormir, se veía tan feliz.

Me fui hacia la librería, pero en cuanto salí a la calle, un sentimiento extraño me embargo como si debía volver al apartamento y no salir jamás de allí. Pero tire esas ideas absurdas, solo era el hecho que quería pasar más tiempo con Edward, intente convencerme que era eso, y me fui.

La mañana en general paso muy tranquila, a eso de las once de la mañana llamaron al teléfono del local.

-Hola, buenos días

-Buenos días, amor- sonreí ante la voz que yo sabía perfectamente a quien pertenecía.

-Edward- fue lo único que pudo salir de mi boca, debido a todos los sentimientos que sentía salir con solo el hecho de oír su melodiosa voz.

-Porque te fuiste sin despedirte?

-Perdóname, no quería despertarte, te veías tan lindo así dormido-le bromee

-Está bien, solo quería llamarte para decirte que te amo-

-Yo también te amo, cuídate mucho

-Tu también, mi corazón, nos vemos

Colgué el teléfono, con una enorme sonrisa que no paso desapercibida para Rose, ella me acompañaba casi siempre por la mañana.

-Llamada de Edward?- a lo que solo pude responder con un movimiento de cabeza, ella sonrió y murmuro algo como: "son tan cursis".

En la tarde, ya cuando Rose se había ido, no llego ningún cliente, así que me dispuse a ir guardando algunas cosas, en lo que daban las cinco de la tarde. Cuando salí de la tienda cerrando todo, me sentía observada, era una sensación horrible. Casi corrí para tomar un taxi a casa.

Por fin baje frente al edificio, y corrí hacia el ascensor, cuando estaba frente a la puerta del apartamento sentí un gran alivio. Busque las llaves en mi bolso y cuando al fin abrí la puerta, alguien se puso detrás de mí me tomo de las manos, y acerco su cara a mi cabeza.

-Hola, Isabella, me has extrañado?- era una voz carrasposa, e inmediatamente supe quien era.

-J-ja-James- tartamudee

-Veo que no me has olvidado, cariño- susurro en mi oreja, y sentí una enorme repulsión.

Me empujo dentro del apartamento cerrando la puerta.

-Veo que has estado viviendo muy bien Isabella. Tu doctorcito sabe darte tus gustos- se mofo,

-Que quieres?- pregunte, un poco asustada, ese hombre era peligroso.

-Oh, nada Isabella, nada que no me correspondiera. Sabes te he visto estos meses, he visto lo "feliz" que estas con ese doctorcito. Pero si que supiste bien a quien engatusar, claro tu siempre has sido una zorra- dijo empujándome contra una pared, muy fuerte, por lo que me lastime mucho.

-Sabes que más he visto?- dijo jalándome del cabello, yo intentaba golpearlo pero no podía.

-He visto como te revolcabas con el anoche, eres una perra- dijo tirándome contra el suelo-Por eso he venido. Por mi parte- dijo con una sonrisa macabra, y yo me asuste, sabia a lo que se refería, y en ese momento tuve mucho miedo.

Se acerco a mí y me tomo por las muñecas, yo me removía intentando soltarme pero él era más fuerte que yo. Empezó a besarme salvajemente en el cuello, subió mis muñecas por encima de mi cabeza y las sujeto con una mano, mientras con la otra empezaba a soltar los botones de mi blusa. Yo empecé a llorar, no quería que él me tocara, no quería que sus manos borraran las suaves caricias que Edward me había dado, no quería que sus labios tocaran mi piel, no quería que él me poseyera porque yo solo le pertenecía a Edward. Como pude, movilice mis piernas y pude darle un rodillazo en sus partes, por un momento me soltó.

-Prefiero estar muerta antes que me toques.- le grite mientras intentaba ponerme de pie, pero él fue más rápido y me tumbo de nuevo. Esta vez se sentó sobre mis piernas, presionando mis brazos con sus piernas. Y me dio una fuerte bofetada que hizo, que mas lagrimas salieran de mis ojos.

-Si es tu deseo, Isabella, así será- tomo mi cabeza con sus manos, la levanto y la dejo caer con fuerza contra el suelo, y lo hizo de nuevo, una, y otra, y otra vez. Con cada golpe mi visión se volvía borrosa, sentía que me hundía en unas aguas profundas y oscuras, podía sentir un liquido caliente salir de la parte trasera de mi cabeza. Llego un punto en el que ya no sentía dolor, y cuando estuve a punto de perder la conciencia, lo último que vino a mi mente fue el angelical rostro de Edward, y las palabras que me había dicho esta mañana: Te Amo.

POV EDWARD

No sé porque después de la llamada a Bella me dejo más intranquilo, en vez de hacer lo contrario. Cuando desperté esa mañana, y no encontré a Bella en el apartamento, me asuste, pero cuando fui a la cocina y vi el desayuno supe que ella ya se había ido a trabajar. Pero eso no quito mi preocupación.

Durante el resto de mi guardia, pase realmente distraído, pensando en que estaría haciendo Bella ahora? Vi la hora, cinco y quince, Bella ya debería estar en casa.

A las 5 y 30, sonó mi celular. Era Alice

-Hola, Alie, que pasa?

-Edward, debes ir al apartamento, debes buscar a Bella.-dijo realmente preocupada, casi llorando.

-Porque? Qué pasa?-

-No estoy segura, solo ve, confía en mí algo malo le está pasando.-

No lo dude dos veces antes de salir disparado a mi Volvo, si algo sabia era que Alice siempre tenía la razón.

Llegue al departamento en tiempo record, la subida del ascensor me pareció eterna. Cuando llegue a la puerta del departamento, saque las llaves e intente abrirla pero tenía el pasador puesto, eso solo hizo que me preocupara aun mas. Tire la puerta de un golpe, al ver la sala pude ver cosas tiradas, eso me puso en alerta.

Camina, cuidadosamente, y llegue hasta lo cocina, las luces estaban apagadas, pero pude dislumbrar dos figuras, cuando vi bien, realmente estuve a punto de gritar, un hombre estaba sobre Bella, y ella estaba rodeada de un charco de sangre. Lo siguiente que paso, me resulto algo borroso, tire del tipo del cuello lejos de Bella, y allí pude ver que su blusa ya no estaba y su brassier estaba rasgado.

-Miren quien vino a la fiesta, el doctorcito- dijo el tipo con desdén, levantándose del suelo.

-Quien eres, desgraciado?-

-Oh, mira que Isabella no te ha contado de mí, que tristeza. Soy o mejor dicho fui su novio. Pero, creo que ha encontrado un partido mejor. Dime una cosa: como lo hace la inocente Isabella, supongo que lo hace espectacularmente, lástima que no me dejo probarla-

-Maldito bastardo- me tire sobre él, intentando golpearlo, pero el parecía tener más fuerza, me empujo contra la encimera, agarrándome por el cuello, ahorcándome. Intentando liberarme, dislumbre un cuchillo al final del mueble, me estire lo mas que pude, para alcanzarlo cuando al fin lo alcance, el maldito me tiro al suelo, pero yo no solté el cuchillo y como pude lo incruste en muslo, lo más profundo que pude, del dolor no pudo defenderse cuando le deje ir un puñetazo, tan fuerte como pude, lo cual lo dejo tirado, y no se levanto.

Corrí hacia donde estaba Bella. Su imagen me perturbo, estaba perdiendo mucha sangre, lo cual me asusto. Tome un celular y marque el número de emergencias.

Mientras llegaban los paramédicos, me acerque a ella, e intente hacer algo para parar su hemorragia, desde su cráneo. No pude hacer mucho.

Solo podía susurrarle:

-Todo está bien, estoy aquí- aunque sabía que lo decía mas para mí que para ella.

Cuando por fin llego la ambulancia, levantaron a Bella. En cuanto al desgraciado, no pudieron hacer mucho, al parecer le había perforado la arteria femoral, y murió desangrado. Realmente me alegre, pero ese no era el momento para eso, tenía que concentrarme en Bella.

El trayecto al hospital fue una real tortura. No entendía lo que los paramédicos decían, solo estaba concentrado en el rostro de mi ángel, tenía una mejilla morada, y estaba llena de sangre.

En el hospital, dijeron que había que operarla, tenía un traumatismo severo en el cerebro, y la hemorragia empeoraba, tenían que actuar rápido, sino mi Bella…..ella podría morir. No podía, ni quería pensar en esa posibilidad.

La operación duro lo que a mi parecer fue una eternidad, sabía que eso era un asunto delicado. Cuando ya iban cerca de tres horas de la operación, llego mi hermana.

-Edward, como esta?-pregunto Alice llorando.

-No se- me abrace a ella, y empecé a llorar. No quería perder a Bella, no quería que me dejara, ella era la razón por la que yo respiraba.

-Alice, tengo miedo.-

-Tranquilo, todo saldrá bien ya verás.

Al cabo de una horas más, salió un doctor de la sala de operaciones.

-Familiares de la paciente Isabella Swan-

-Soy su novio- le dije al doctor.

-Dr. Cullen- saludo, debía conocerme pero en ese momento no podía enfocarme en algo que no fuera Bella- la operación de la señorita Swan, salió bien, pudimos detener la hemorragia exitosamente, pero había mucho daño, y tememos que haya la posibilidad que la señorita Swan no despierte.

_NO DESPIERTE, NO DESPIERTE_

En ese momento sentí que mi mundo, se caía, por segunda vez en mi vida mi mundo se derrumbaba frente a mis ojos y no podía hacer nada para evitarlo.

_Que les parecio?_

_Muy cruel de mi parte, lo se. _

_Espero sus comentarios. XD_


	14. Chapter 14

_Hola, aquí estoy con otro capitulo. Estoy un poco asustada porque me amenzaron con los Vulturies, y por eso me apresure a escribir el capitulo. XD_

_La realidad es que no podía dormir, encendí mi laptop y empece a escrinir un one-shot en el que estaba trabajando, pero al ver que no escribia nada bueno, segui con esta historia, asi que aquí esta, espero que disfruten._

_Se que fui muy sadica en el capitulo pasado, les di mucha felicidad y se las quite en un momento, pero pensé que eso haría mucho mas interesante la historia._

_Un comercial, pasense por mi one-shot: por un viaje en autobús, y dejen comentarios. Estoy trabajando en unos , el primerio se llama la chica del ipod, espero que lo lean._

_Sin mas, aquí esta el capitulo._

No supe como llegue a uno de los asientos, no se si fueron mis piernas las que me llevaron ahí, o fui arrastrado ahí. La verdad es que mi cerebro se desconecto de la realidad. Como podía ser que ella no despertaría, que ya no la veria mas. Apenas unas horas yo había hablado con ella, ella estaba bien y ahora, ella ya no…..ya no lo estaba.

-Dr. Cullen, esta bien?-dijo el doctor que opero a Bella. No pude respoder nada, mi cerebro simplemente no procesaba correctamente la información que por el transitaba.

Lo demás se lo dijo a Alice. Creo que dijo algo que estaría conectada a un respirador. Eso me asusto mucho mas.

En las siguientes horas, continue desconectado. Supe que llegaron Emmet, Rosalie y Jasper.

-Como esta Bella?-pregunto Emmet

-Fisicamente tiene unas costillas rotas, algunos moretones, y una grave contusion cerebral, debido a eso los doctores dicen que podría….podria..n-no d-de-des-deoertar-les dijo Alice llorando abrazando a su novio, el cual intentaba calmarla.

Emmet interrogo hacerca de lo que había pasado, y como pude tuve que contarles la verdad.

Cuando lo supieron, Emmet me tomo del cuello de la camisa y me levanto.

-Porque diablos no nos dijiste nada antes?!!-me grito, con los ojos llenos de lagrimas.

-Sueltalo, Emmet- le grito Rosalie

-No. Esto pudimos haberlo evitado, pudimos cuidarla mas. Esto es tu culpa.-

-No, No es su culpa, esto no pudimos evitarlo, ahora suéltalo antes de que te arrepientas de algo que puedas hacer- dijo Jasper

El me solto, y yo me deje caer en el suelo. El tenia razón, era mi culpa, yo le había prometido a Bella que la protegería, y le había fallado miserablemente.

El resto de la noche me quede tirado en el suelo, no reunia las suficientes fuerzas para poder levantarme.

En la mañana, el doctor que atendía a Bella me dejo pasar a verla. La imagen que tuve de ella me destruyo completamente.

Tenia la cabeza vendada, la mejilla derecha completamente morada, y estaba conectada a un sinfín de aparatos: el respirardo, que la mantenía con vida, el solo hecho de pensar que al desconectarla de ese aparato moriría hacia que tuviera mucho miedo; el holter, vías de transfusión. Yo no debería horrorizarme ante tal escena, yo debería estar acostumbrado a esto, esto lo veía yo todos los días en mi trabajo. Pero al saber que era mi Bella, la que estaba ahí postrada en esa cama, me hizo estremecerme. Desee ser yo y no ella, quería cambiar de lugar con ella, ella no merecía esta asi, ella era un angel, los angeles no merecen sufrir.

Me acerque a su cama, y tome su delicada mano entre las mias.

-Bella, perdóname..-fue lo único coherente que salió de mis labios, de ahí lo único que podía hacer era llorar, todo el tiempo que estuve con ella llore, tenia miedo, realmente estaba asustado de perderla, ella que le había dado un sentido a mi espantosa vida, que me había dado nuevas esperanzas para vivir cada dia, ella que me hacia sentir que ya no estaba solo en este mundo, no, no quería pensar en la idea de perderla, eso hacia que mi corazón se estrujara hasta el punto de casi asfixiarme.

Los días pasaban, y yo no me despegaba de su lado. Muchas personas del hospital llegaron a intentar convenserme que regresara a mis labores, pero no quería estar lejos de ella. No me importaba si perdia mi trabajo, no me alejaría de ella.

Casi todos los días Emmet y Rosalie llegaban a vistarla. Despues del dia del incidente Emmet no me hablaba. Rosalie, me daba palabras de consuelo, que realmente no hacían nada por mi.

Alice, me llamaba todos los días para ver como seguía, y viajaba desde New York una vez por semana junto a Jasper para verla. Yo grabe su nana para ponérsela en el hospital, con la esperanza que al oírla depertara, una esperanza vana.

Los días se convirtieron en semanas, y las semanas en meses. Los doctores empezaron a perder las esperanzas que despertara, ya que habían pasado cinco meses.

Una tarde, en la que Alice y Jasper estaban de visita, el doctor a cargo del caso de Bella se acerco a mi.

-Dr. Cullen, lamento tener que decirle esto, pero necesitamos hablar con algún familiar de la señorita Swan, necesitmaos plantear la idea de desconectarla de los aparatos.

-Que? Ella todavía podría despertar, no le veo el caso de discutir eso.

-Lo lamento, pero usted sabe que en casos como este no hay muchas esperanzas despues de de tres meses. Debemos hablar con algún familiar que tome la decisión.-

-No tiene ningún familiar, sus padres murieron hace muchos años- dije en un susurro, intentando pensar en que hacer.

-Ya veo. Entonces tendre que revisar en los historiales, para encotrar a algún familiar, con permiso.

Alice que había escuchado toda la conversación, se acerco a mi abrazandome.

-Tranquilo, Edward, ella va a despertar, lo se.

-Quisiera creerte, Alice, deberas quiero, pero todo esta en contra- dije derrumbándome una vez mas. Ya no quería parecer fuerte, el dolor que sentía en mi corazón era demasiado fuerte como para tragármelo, debía sacarlo.

El tiempo trascurria velozmente, y Bella aun no despertaba. Con cada dia que pasaba mi corazón se destrozaba cada vez mas, viéndola ahí, en esa cama.

Una tarde, estaba cuidando de Bella, cuando llego el doctor.

, debo comunicarle que encontré a una prima de la señorita Swan. Jessica Stanley, es de Washington. Vino esta mañana, y le hable del caso, le explique lo que podría pasar y ella decidió que la desconectaramos, lo siento mucho.- Estaba mudo ante las palabras del doctor.

-No, no puede desconectarla!!!! –

-Lo lamento pero la señorita Stanley ya firmo el consentimiento. Será desconectada mañana a las 3 de la tarde. En serio, lo lamento mucho- y con esas ultimas palabras, salió de la habitación.

No, no podía hacer eso. No podían alejarla de mi. Alice, dijo que despertaría, no podían matarla, no podían. Desde ese momento, durante toda la noche pensé en como evitarlo, pero realmente yo no podía hacer nada por ella.

A las tres de la mañana le marque a Alice, y a Rosalie, y les conte lo que iban a hacer. Ambas lloraron, sabiendo que no podíamos hacer nada.

Sabia que ellas vendrían para despedirse de Bella. Pero yo sabia que yo no podría decirle adiós.

Moriría en el momento que eso pasara, porque que era morir? No es solo es dejar de respirar, que el corazón ya no lata, ni que ya no transite sangre por tus venas. Yo moriría en vida sin ella, mi corazón latiría pero con cada latido me dolería el pecho, respiraría, pero cada respiración seria como si me ahogara; abriría mis ojos, pero seria como si no viera nada; estaría muerto en vida sin mi Bella, y vivir asi seria mas doloroso que solo morir.

Y ahí estaba mi respuesta, yo no viviría sin ella, como se lo había dicho ella era mi vida, no podría seguir sin ella. Ya tenia mi decisión tomada, no dejaría que Bella se alejara de mi, en el momento que dejara este mundo yo la seguria, a como diera lugar.

Al medio dia, me acerque a Bella, y la abrace con cuidado.

-Mi Bella, perdóname, por todo. Te amo, te amo mucho, perdóname por ser cobarde, pero no podre vivir sin ti.-dije con la esperanza que me oyera, pero nada. Le dio un suave beso en los labios y sali de la habitación. A esperar a Alice y a los demás. A eso de las dos llegaron Alice y Jasper. Ambos me abrazaron y sabia que lo lamentaban, no solo por mi, sino por ella. Alice había considerado a Bella como su amiga mas querida, y Jasper le tenia cariño. Cuando llegaron Emmet y Rosalie, podía ver el dolor en el rostro de el.

-Entraremos a despedirnos de ella- djo Alice, cuando ya faltaban quince minutos a las tres. Pero antes que entrara la jale, y le di un fuerte abrazo.

-Te quiero hermanita, perdoname por no haber estado ahí para ti cuando mas me necesitabas-

-Edward, por que dices eso?-

-Por nada- le dije separándome de ella. Me dirigi hacia los ascensores, y marque hacia el ultimo piso. Al llegar, subi las escaleras hacia la azotea. Al entrar tranque la puerta. Y camine hacia la cornisa, y vi hacia abajo. El hospital tenia 10 pisos una gran caída. Mire mi reloj, las tres menos diez. Levante la vista, y cerre mis ojos e hice una plegaria silenciosa.

"_Si existe un dios, que me escuche, solo pido….solo quiero ver a mi Bella una vez mas, tenerla entre mis brazos, y besarla, solo eso quiero y considerare que ese es mi paraíso….por favor. Se que no lo merezco, mas por lo que estoy a punto de hacer, pero por favor, por favor, solo quiero estar con ella una ultima vez"_

Abri mis ojos, y me pare en la cornisa, vi la hora, tres en punto. Cerre mis ojos y solo pude susurrar:

Perdónenme por ser cobarde. Puse un pie fuera de la cornisa, dispuesto a dejar ir todo mi peso con el.

-_Edward, no lo hagas_- escuche la voz de Bella. Me gire pero no vi a nadie. Estába alucinando, ya me había desquisiado pero pronto no eso no tendría importancia.

Al instante sono mi localizador, me llamaban de la habitación de Bella. No quería saber que ella ya no estaba en este mundo. Lo tire al suelo en donde se hizo mil pedazos.

Casi al mismo momento sono mi celular. Lo mire y era el nuemero de Alice. Me debati en contestarle, que haría si su voz me acobardaba, no, no podía retractarme de mi decisión. Yo sabia que sin el respirador no sobreviviría mas de cinco minutos.

El sonido del celular me enloquecía, decidi hablar con mi hermana una ultima vez.

-Edward Cullen, que crees que estas haciendo!!!!!!- me grito. Mala decisión contestar el teléfono, mi hermana tenia un don muy raro, era obvio que sabria lo que yo estaba intentando.

-No estoy haciendo nada-

-Edward Cullen, ven a la habitación en este mismo momento, Bella, ella….-podia oírla llorar.

-No Alice, no quiero saber que Bella ya no esta-dije con los ojos llenos de lagrimas, imaginaba que quería que fuera a verla. No podría con la noticia, mi corazón no soportaría otra perdida. Pero pensándolo bien, ya no importaba si ya estaba muerta la seguiría como era mi plan original. Estaría con ella una ultima vez.

_Y hasta aquí el capitulo, que pasara con Edward? Esperen el siguiente._

_Lamento mucho decirles que tardare en actualizar, ya que tengo los exámenes fianales en puerta, y debo estudiar mucho, para pasar por lo menos 3 de las 4 materias que llevo. Espero que me entiendan que a pesar que me encanta escribir (mi cuaderno de anatomía esta lleno de ideas para mis historias), no puedo concentrarme estrictamente en ello. Y lamento eso, espero me entiendan._

_Sin mas que decir, me despido. Les saluda:_

_T. G. Kira_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Hi Hi, Im back.**_

_**Yo se que me extrañaron, yo lo se, digan que si. XD**_

_**Bueno aquí esta el capitulo final, si, tristemente la historia a terminado. Agregare un epilogo, pero me gustaría su opinión sobre que quieren que se resuelva en el epilogo, puede ser: la proposición, la boda, o la familia; pueden sugerir mas, todavía no estoy segura pero me gustaría que me ayudaran a elegir.**_

_**Comercial: pasense por mi oneshot Ironia, me gustaría su opinión sobre el.**_

_**Ahora, algo que no he hecho: quiero agradecer a todas las lectoras que están conmigo desde el inicio de la historia, y las otras que se han ido sumando, aquí una lista: Rosa Cullen, kathesweet, BellsCullenS. beautifly92, -Steph-Midnight-, BlackCullen, Ale89, saranya.x, soluna 15, edwardkaname, saranya.x, PRISGPE, sonia sandria, XxBluueexX, lucero08, Gabriela Cullen, darthmocy, cullen lua XD, Rei Hino Cullen, Julian De Yamiel, Lola Hale Cullen, Carmen Cullen 116, Argin Heart, ammyriddle, sol y luna 0428, Nocturnal Depression, Jekitapattz19, alexLeon, MarthaCullenHale, LulyCullen y mas, mas, mas.**_

_**Muchas gracias, ustedes me inspiraron a escribir.**_

_**Ahora sin mas, disfruten**_.

-EDWARD CULLEN, NO ME HAGAS SUBIR A PATEARTE EL TRASERO PARA QUE BAJES!!!!!- grito Alice al teléfono.

-Porque Alice, porque te empeñas en que la vea sin vida-dije en un sollozo, eso era lo que menos deseaba.

-Edward eres tan cabezota, si tan solo me escucharas. Le quitaron el respirador, pero ella reacciono, no despertó, pero dice el doctor que lo hará en unas cuantas horas. Todavía quieres lanzarte al vacio, mi querido Romeo!!!!!- dijo Alice con sarcasmo.

Claro que no lo haría, no estaba muerta, ella había reaccionado, ella estaría con migo.

Realmente había sido un idiota.

-Sabes Edward, eres un idiota, al menos hubieras esperado a estar seguro que ella se había ido para hacer tu escenita.-dijo Alice antes de colgar el teléfono.

Como lo dije antes soy un idiota.

Baje a toda velocidad las escaleras hasta el piso donde estaba el cuarto de Bella. Todos estaban ahí y me veían con cara de "Que Imbécil eres".

Al parecer mi querida hermana les había contado a todos.

Pero realmente ellos no me importaban, lo único que me importaba era mi Bella.

Me acerque a su cama, le había quitado la mayoría de los cables, respiraba acompasadamente como si solo durmiera, y eso me dio muchas esperanzas.

Tome su mano entre las mías, esperando a que despertara. Los demás nos dejaron solos.

Antes de salir Alice se acerco a mí y me susurro:

-Ella se molestara por lo que estuviste a punto de hacer- y con eso salió

Como sabría Bella lo que había intentado. Eso ya era raro, hasta para Alice esa amenaza era demasiado.

Pero rápidamente me olvide de eso, solo podía pensar que Bella despertaría.

Mientras la veía ahí, recordé cuando la vi por primera vez, en un cuarto de hospital como este, ella se veía igual de hermosa que ahora, recordé que había pensado que era como la Bella Durmiente, y claro que lo era, era mi Bella Durmiente.

Me pare de mi asiento y me acerque a ella, quite el cabello que había en su rostro y lo acomode detrás de sus orejas. Y lentamente me acerque a ella para darle un pequeño y tierno beso en los labios.

Rápidamente me aleje, y me senté otra vez, incline mi cabeza sobre mis manos en señal de desesperación.

-E…E-d-wa-rd-escuche mi nombre en un susurro, fue tan débil que pensé que había sido mi imaginación, pero cuando sentí una mano acariciando mis cabellos supe que no lo era.

Levante mi rostro y pude ver a Bella con sus ojitos abiertos viéndome.

-Ed-ward- me levante para estar más cerca de ella

-Shhh, Bella no hables. Estas muy débil, tranquila. Estas en el hospital.

-Porque? Porque ibas a saltar?- pregunto y yo me quede atónito.

-No sé de que hablas-dije serio-ya no hables. Mandare por el doctor para que te vea.

El doctor la examino, al parecer las funciones de su cerebro no habían sufrido ningún daño, lo cual era realmente un milagro, en palabras del doctor. Me comento como al momento de desconectarla, ella no reacciono inmediatamente, que todos habían pensado que ella estaba muerta, pero al cabo de unos minutos sus signos vitales reiniciaron.

-Ella es realmente un milagro.-comento el doctor antes de salir de la habitación.

Luego que saliera, los demás entraron. Alice y Rosalie lloraban abrazando a Bella. Jasper y Emmet tenían unas grandes sonrisas en sus rostros. Y yo, que más quería ella estaba viva y bien.

Cuando por fin ellos se fueron, solo quedamos Bella y yo.

Bella me veía como estudiando mi rostro.

-Porque te ves tan demacrado. Te ves tan pálido y tienes ojeras muy grandes.-dijo pasando sus suaves dedos debajo de mis ojos.

-no te preocupes por mí. Estaré bien.

-No me contestaste. Porque ibas a saltar?

-Quien te dijo eso?

-Yo lo vi. No sé cómo, pero te vi a punto de saltar. Te grite que no lo hicieras. Pero en ese momento todo se desvaneció.-dijo con sus ojitos llenos de lágrimas.

-porque Edward? No soy tan importante para que te intentes matar.

-Claro que eres importante. Eres la razón por la que yo sigo aquí, por la que vivo. No podía concebir que no estuvieras conmigo. Perdóname, soy un cobarde, pero un cobarde que te ama.

-Yo también te amo, pero, no pensaste en Alice. Ella te quiere mucho.

-Ella tiene a Jasper. Ella podía sobrevivir a la perdida yo no.-dije con lagrimas en mis ojos. Sabía que no debía seguir con esta discusión, Bella seguía débil y eso le haría más daño a su salud.

-Bella, ya dejemos esto. Debes descansar.-me senté nuevamente en la silla.

-Edward, por favor, duerme conmigo-

-Aquí estaré, no te preocupes.-

-No, aquí en la cama-dijo haciendo el intento de moverse, pero no podía hacerlo debido al tiempo que había estado inmovilizada durante.

-No te muevas, me quedare contigo, pero no te esfuerces, por favor.-

No quería lastimarla o algo, así que la moví muy delicadamente me recosté en la cama y puse su cabeza en mi pecho. La arrulle para que se durmiera nuevamente. Cuando se durmió no pude evitar pensar en que ella me "vio" cuando quise saltar. Eso fue medio raro, pero más aun cuando recordé que yo había escuchado su voz pidiéndome que no saltara.

_Ella me había salvado de nuevo.-_ese pensamiento me hizo sonreír, definitivamente ella era mi ángel.

Bese su frente y deje que mi cuerpo durmiera, esa noche me sentí tranquilo y feliz de dormir junto a mi Bella.

Me despertaron las enfermeras que venían a checar a Bella. Me levante cuidadosamente de la cama y la acomode en la almohada y Salí de la habitación.

Afuera se encontraba Alice.

-Veo que Romeo se ha despertado de buen humor-dijo sarcásticamente Alice

-Alice, entiendo que estés muy molesta conmigo, pero tú también intenta entenderme.

-Realmente no estoy molesta. Estoy…..decepcionada, triste, creo que dolida es la palabra que mas expresa como me siento. No me malinterpretes en cierta forma te entiendo. Pero me duele mucho que no pensaras un poco en mí. –lo dijo con una voz rota, a punto de llorar

-Por favor, Alice, perdóname. Yo….

-No te preocupes por mí, estoy feliz que ella esté bien, y que tú vuelvas a sonreír.-dijo intentando sonreír-Tengo entendido que estará un tiempo más aquí. No crees que deberías buscar un nuevo lugar donde vivir. No creo que sea bueno para ella volver a ese lugar.

Tenía razón.

Desde el incidente no había pisado el departamento; Alice me traía ropa o cosas que necesitara.

-Claro, no lo había pensado.

-Bueno, la verdad es que he visto unas casas en un vecindario cerca de aquí, a lo mejor alguna te gusta.

-Gracias Alice.

-Para eso están las hermanas. Cuídate Romeo, nos vemos al rato.-dijo caminando hacia el ascensor.

Cuando volví a la habitación, Bella se revolvía un poco, el holter se disparaba, parecía que tenía una pesadilla. Me acerque a ella y la sacudí un poco para despertarla.

-Bella, amor, despierta-abrió los ojos de golpe. Y empezó a llorar. La abrace durante un rato hasta que se calmo.

-Tranquila, solo fue una pesadilla-le susurraba al oído

-Fue tan real.-musito muy bajito-Edward, el me…-ella no podía pronunciar las palabras, pero entendí lo que quiso decir.

-No amor, ese bastardo……yo pude llegar antes. Pero-la culpabilidad volvió a asaltarme-perdóname, fue mi culpa. Si no te hubiera dejado sola…si hubiera….-puso su dedo en mis labios para silenciarme.

-Nada fue tu culpa.-se acerco a mí, pero al parecer le costaba mucho por lo cual yo termine de acercar nuestro labios para darnos un tierno beso. Qué bien se sentía sus labios. Tenía tanto tiempo añorando sus besos.

Después de esa noche empecé a hacer los arreglos para cambiarnos de casa.

Compre una de las casas que Alice había visto para nosotros, y luego contrate una mudanza para cambiar todas nuestras cosas. Y al final Alice y Rosalie se ofrecieron a decorar la casa. Ambas se habían tomado demasiado enserio su tarea de decorar, pero eso las hacia feliz, pensar que hacían algo para su amiga, inclusive arrastraron a Emmet y a Jasper quienes gustosamente ayudaron.

Mientras tanto, mi amada se recuperaba, primero de sus heridas físicas, y también de las psicológicas. Yo esperaba ser de ayuda para ella, un apoyo, intentaba estar siempre para ella, todo el tiempo que estuvo en el hospital. Además, mi hermana la visitaba muy seguido junto a Jasper. Y Emmet y Rosalie venían aun mas seguido. Y ocurrió algo que no pensé que pasaría: Emmet se disculpo conmigo, realmente no necesitaba que lo hiciese, yo sentía que tenia la razón al culparme. Pero me hizo feliz que quisiera de nuevo mi amistad.

Una tarde mientras Bella y Alice hablaban a mi hermanita se le salió decirle que prácticamente había perdido mi trabajo por no presentarme, y eso la hizo sentir culpable. Muchas veces intente explicarle que no era su culpa, que estaba con ella porque la amaba y nada era más importante que ella.

Tuvo algunas sesiones de fisioterapia, debido al tiempo que estuvo sin usar sus músculos se había atrofiado, no era nada de gravedad pero era algo en lo que se debía trabajar.

Al fin, Bella pudo salir del hospital y eso era algo que me hacía muy feliz, ella detestaba estar en el hospital, lo odiaba y no podía culparla.

-Ya estas lista, amor

-Si, por fin saldré de aquí.

Otra vez tuve un deja vu, de la primera vez que salió de este hospital conmigo, pero había algo diferente esta vez, íbamos tomados de la mano, y por lo menos yo me sentía la persona más feliz sobre la faz del planeta, era feliz porque estaba seguro que a partir de ese día podría ser feliz junto al amor de mi vida, me dedicaría a hacerla feliz y cuidarla como ella lo merecía.

No le había mencionado a Bella que había cambiado de casa, quería que fuera una sorpresa.

Mientras subíamos al auto note que se veía incomoda.

-Que pasa, Bella?

-No es nada

-Eres mala mentirosa, que pasa?

-Es que…..no quiero…volver al departamento, me trae malos recuerdos-lo dijo en un susurro

-Y tú te crees que yo te llevaría de nuevo a ese lugar.

-Entonces?..-penso un momento-No, no quiero estar lejos de ti!

-No he dicho que nos íbamos a alejar. Pero no te diré mas, es una sorpresa

-Que es? Dime

-Paciencia, amor, paciencia

No volvimos a hablar, pero podía apreciar el cambio en el semblante de Bella, estaba más relajada, más feliz, de soslayo podía ver como una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro, y de la nada tomo mi mano que estaba puesta en la palanca de los cambios y le dio un apretón cariñoso.

Mi corazón dio un brinco, con un pequeño gesto, tan simple como había sido, hacía estragos en mi; y una vez más reafirme lo obvio, ella me había devuelto la vida, es mas ella se había convertido en mi vida.

Cuando por fin llegamos, me estacione frente de la casa, era sencilla, pero esperaba que a Bella le gustara.

-Que hacemos aquí?

-Pues, tu sorpresa es esta-dije señalando la casa.

-la casa?

-Sip

Hubo un momento de silencio por lo cual me preocupe, a lo mejor no le había gustado la casa como pensé que lo haría.

-Si no te gusta, podemos cambiarnos a otras. No hay problema si………-corto mi monologo atropellado con un delicado beso.

-Me encanta esta casa, es muy linda. Pero me gusta más porque aquí viviremos tu y yo-dijo una vez se separo de mis labios. Yo, pues simplemente sonreí como un bobo.

Sabía que tenía razón, que ella y yo iniciaríamos una vida juntos. Después de tanto dolor, sufrimiento, perdidas, soledad. Finalmente nos habíamos encontrado mutuamente, nos habíamos complementado, yo era su ángel, y ella……ella era mi vida.

_**El final, espero que les halla gustado, y la espera halla valido la pena.**_

_**Ahora el epilogo, dependiendo de cuantos reviews tenga y de las opiniones que me den, lo publicare lo mas rápido que pueda sin mas.**_

_**Muchas gracias**_

_**Besos y abrazos.**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Gracias a todos por sus comentarios. Aquí esta el epilogo. Y la nota esta al final. Besos.**_

**EPILOGO**

-Vamos, no estés tan nervioso, lo peor ya paso.- decía Emmet de la manera más calmada.

-A que te refieres con lo peor?-dijo Jasper.

-Pues, que cuando le pidió matrimonio ella pudo decir que no, ahora el día de la boda lo único que puede hacer es intentar huir al estilo de "novia fugitiva", y con su suerte se caerá en el intento.-dijo con una enorme sonrisa, refiriéndose a la situación como si fuera de lo más común.

-Gracias, Emmet, me haces sentir mucho mejor.-dije sarcásticamente. Moría de los nervios, hoy me casaría con mi preciosa Bella.

Hacía ya año y medio que la había encontrado, que me había devuelto la sonrisa, que casi la había perdido y que había vuelto a mí.

Casi después que nos mudamos, empecé con los planes de cómo pedirle matrimonio, porque si de algo estaba seguro, era que quería que Bella Swan se convirtiera en mi esposa.

Alice me había aconsejado que le diera algo de tiempo y me aseguro que cuando se lo pidiera todo seria hermoso, como yo quería que saliera. Y con lo que conocía a mi hermanita había aprendido algo, nunca y repito nunca apuestes contra Alice.

Los primeros días en la casa fueron un tanto extraños, había perdido mi trabajo y Bella quería trabajar en otro lado para ganar más dinero. Ya le había explicado que no necesitábamos el dinero, pero ella era necia que no quería vivir de mantenida. La convivencia entre ambos era muy buena, por no decir perfecta, ella se iba a trabajar en la mañana y yo, por raro que parezca me encargaba de la casa, no muy bien cabe agregar; a veces pensaba que había desaprovechado las lecciones de cocina que mamá quería darme. Y en la noche cenábamos cualquier cosa que pudiéramos pedir, o algo que Bella preparaba, y luego veíamos una película, nos sentábamos juntos en el sillón y casi siempre a mitad de la película, nos besábamos y eso besos llegaban a mas por lo cual nunca terminábamos de ver la dichosa película.

Claro que no pensaba estar desempleado, pero quería pasar tiempo con Bella, y esperando que Bella se casara conmigo, tal vez, si ella quería nos cambiaríamos de ciudad y buscaría empleo en otro hospital.

Una tarde, mientras metía la ropa a la lavadora telefonearon a mi celular.

-Buenas tardes

-Buenas tardes, hablo con el Dr. Cullen?

-Así es, que desea

-Buenas tardes, soy el Dr. Steven Peterson

-En que puedo ayudarlo?

-mire, iré directo al punto. Quería ofrecerle nuevamente su empleo en el hospital de Phoenix, considerando la situación en que estaba, y que usted es uno de los mejores médicos que tenemos en el hospital, la jefatura y yo decidimos que podría volver a su antiguo puesto. Que le parece?-

Yo realmente, no salía de mi shock, me ofrecían mi trabajo de nuevo, eso era maravilloso.

-Claro que acepto, cuando inicio.

-Mañana mismo si gusta-

-Ahí estaré.

Y colgué, eso era genial, tenía mi trabajo de nuevo.

Cuando se lo conté a Bella, ella se puso muy feliz por mí.

Un mes después de haber vuelto a mis labores. Alice me llamo.

-Edward, tengo el anillo perfecto, para ti- era un favor que le había pedido, que buscara el mejor anillo que pudiera encontrar.

-Bien, cuando lo podre ver.

-Estará ahí en menos de cinco minutos- y corto.

Luego, a mi oficina llego una entrega, cuando la abrí, era un anillo hermoso, era de oro blanco con una esmeralda incrustada, rodeada de pequeños diamantes, era realmente hermoso, y esperaba que a Bella le gustara.

Ya tenía la primera parte, ahora tenía que organizar el lugar.

Tarde una semana en organizar esa cena tan importante para mí. Había elegido la fecha de su cumpleaños para proponérselo.

Cuando el día llego, Alice vino de New York con un vestido especialmente diseñado para Bella.

Ella y Rose pasaron toda la tarde arreglando a Bella para su "salida de cumpleaños"

Cuando por fin pude verla, me dejo sin aliento. Estaba espléndidamente hermosa. No es que no fuera hermosa, pero el vestido que llevaba la hacía verse más exquisita. Era un hermoso vestido azul de seda, que le llegaba a las rodillas. Tenía una ligera capa de maquillaje, ya que no la necesitaba, y su hermoso cabello caía en ondas por su espalda.

-Estas bellísima. –era lo único que mi cerebro pudo armar ante la visión de mi hermosa novia.

-Gracias.-susurro un tanto apenada-Tu no te ves nada mal.

-Lista para salir.

-Nop, pero que más da, vamos. –dijo regalándome una sonrisa.

Cuando llegamos al restaurante, Bella se asusto.

-Edward, aquí no hay nadie.

-No te preocupes, he rentado el lugar solo para nosotros.

-Pero…como…..esto debió costarte una fortuna…no debiste...-dijo completamente asustada.

-Shh, claro que debía, tú te mereces lo mejor y más.- y le di un pequeño beso en los labios.

Nos atendió una camarera que nos llevo hacia la mesa del centro del salón.

Ya en la mesa le aparte la silla para que ella se sentara y luego me senté yo.

La cena trascurría tranquilamente, pero yo estaba que me moría de los nervios. No quería pensar que Bella me rechazaría, pero que tal si no quería casarse aun, tendría que esperar a que ella lo desease.

Cuando terminamos, supe que era el momento.

-Bella, tengo algo que decirte.

-Si?- me miro expectante.

-Bella, yo te amo, con todo mi ser, con toda mi alma, con todo lo que tengo. Mi vida sin ti seria vacia.-decia todo lo que sentía en mi corazón, mientras tomaba su pequeña mano entre las mías-tu eres la luz de mis días, la razón de mi existencia, tu eres mi vida. – En ese momento me puse de pie para acercarme a ella, sin soltar su mano, me arrodille frente a ella.- por eso y por muchas cosas más, Isabella Swan, te pido que me des el honor que te conviertas en mi esposa.-le dije mientras abría la cajita de terciopelo mostrando el anillo.

Ella no decía nada, solo mantenía apretada una de mis manos, podía ver en sus ojos las lágrimas asomarse.

Empecé a creer que no me contestaría, pero empezó a balbucear.

-S-Si, claro que sí, claro que me quiero casar contigo-dijo entre lagrimas, tirándose a mis brazos.

Le puse el anillo, y me acerque mu lentamente a sus labios y dedique a besarla con devoción, con cariño, con amor. Y así una vez más, Isabella me había convertido en el hombre más feliz del mundo.

Y el acontecimiento de ese día, nos trae hoy aquí, ante el altar de una iglesia con Jasper junto a mí, el seria mi padrino. Y Emmet seria quien entrega a la novia, en lugar del padre de Bella.

Realmente estaba nervioso, nerviosamente feliz, pero nervioso al final.

-Tranquilo, no le hagas caso a lo que dijo Emmet halla atrás, son burradas que le gusta decir-

-Claro que no le hago caso.-dije en tono de burla. Ambos sabíamos que Emmet tenía más momentos de locura que de lucidez.

Cuando la marcha nupcial empezó a sonar, Jasper puso su mano en mi hombro, lo cual logro tranquilízame un poco.

Por el pasillo pasaron primero Alice y Rose, quienes eran las damas de Bella.

Cuando por fin entro mi precioso ángel del brazo de Emmet. Se veía preciosa de blanco, tenía su mirada baja, por lo que sabía que también estaba nerviosa.

Cuando por fin estuvo frente a mí, Emmet le dio un beso, y cuando ella tomo mi brazo, el me susurro.

-Sabes que mi amenza sigue en pie. Hazla sufrir y moleré tus huesos hasta hacerlos polvo.- y me sonrió, luego fue a ponerse junto a Jasper, el era también mi padrino.

Mientras el padre hablaba, yo no ponía nada de atención, ya que solo podía pensar en la hermosa mujer junto a mí.

-Te amare por el resto de mis días, te protegeré con mi vida, porque ella sin ti no es nada- dije mientras deslizaba el anillo por su dedo.

-Te cuidare con todo mi corazón, estaré contigo hasta que la muerte y te amare mas allá de esta-recito Bella poniendo el anillo en mi dedo.

-Lo que Dios unió, no lo separe el hombre. Los declaro marido y mujer. Puede besar a la novia.-dijo el padre, y eso fue exactamente lo que hice, tenía ya mucho tiempo que deseaba hacerlo, la bese de la forma más tierna que pude, demostrándole cuanto la amaba.

Salimos de la iglesia, rumbo a una recepción que prepararon nuestros amigos.

Donde todos nos felicitaron y nos desearon lo mejor para nuestra vida juntos.

Qué bien se escuchaba eso, una vida junto a Bella.

Sonó el primer vals. El cual teníamos que bailarlo solo Bella y yo.

-Soy tan feliz-susurro a mi oído Bella mientras nos movíamos lentamente por la pista de baile.

-Soy más que feliz, te amo, te amo…-le susurre al oído.

Y así pasamos el resto de la noche, bailando juntos disfrutando de la cercanía del otro y añorando más.

Cuando por fin nos íbamos, teníamos que tomar un avión para nuestra luna de miel, que sería en Italia, nos despedimos de todos.

Cuando me despedí de Alice, ella me dijo algo que me extraño

-Edward, puedo arreglar un cuarto de tu casa?

-Para qué?-

-Bueno, dentro de unos nueve meses, necesitaran ese cuarto acondicionada para una hermosa niña-dijo dándome una sonrisa.

-en serio?

-Me he equivocado alguna vez-me dijo aparentando estar molesta.

-Arregla todo lo que tu quieras. Alice…..-quería preguntarle, pero no encontraba como.

-Sera hermosa, una parte de ti y otra de Bella, será preciosa.-me dijo dándome un abrazo-Espero que seas muy feliz, hermanito.-dijo y después me dio un beso en la mejilla. Luego corrió hacia Bella, la abrazo y le dio un beso en la mejilla, deseándole lo mejor.

Emmet y Jasper, se despidieron de Bella como si fueran sus hermanos, bueno, técnicamente lo eran, la protegían como hermanos. Y a mi, pues la típica amenza de: "Hazla sufrir y te ira mal" de parte de los dos. Y al final Rosalie, la abrazo tiernamente, al ver la imagen me pareció como una madre y su hija. Y luego me abrazo a mi.

Cuando por fin ya subíamos al coche, todos salieron a despedirnos, puede ver a Alice de la mano de Jasper quienes se despedían con un gesto con la mano. Cuando fije la mirada en el rostro de Alice ella me regala una enorme sonrisa y me guiño el ojo. Yo le regrese el gesto.

Cuando Bella y yo íbamos en el auto. No pude suprimir una sonrisa. No pensé que sería más feliz de lo que era, pero si, estaba que reventaba de felicidad.

-Así que, que dijo Alice.-pregunto Bella, mientras tomaba mi mano.

-Nada, solo quería hacer unas remodelaciones en la casa

-porque?

-ya sabes cómo es Alice. Espero no te moleste.

-Claro que no, ella puede hacer lo que quiera con la casa.-tome su mano, la acerque a mis labios y le di un beso.

-Te amo.

-Y yo a ti, para siempre.

-Para siempre.

Dije aquellas palabras con tanta convicción, deseando que nuestro amor se extendiera por el tiempo como ambos deseábamos, para siempre.

**FIN**

_**Final, que les pareció. Se que el contexto de para siempre aquí cambia, no es lo mismo que en el libro pero se me hizo lindo ponerlo. XD. http://nami86. deviantart. com /art/Bella-and-Edward-SPOILER-112981422**__**; este es el link de una imagen de la boda de Edward y Bella, cabe aclara que la imagen no es mia, la encontré en uno de mis momentos de ocio, cuando la vi pensé que quedaba perfectamente en el momento que ambos están bailando y se dicen que se aman (en mi historia) asi que véanla.**_

_**Ahora, déjenme muchos reviews, muchos, muchos, para ser muy feliz. Me alegra mucho que les gustara la historia tanto como a mi. Y pues espero que lean las historias que ya tengo publicadas, en su mayoría one-shot y las comenten, y también las futuras, tengo algunas ideas en las que trabajo de a poquito y espero que las comenten también.**_

_**Sin mas solo me queda agradecer inmensamente, a todas y todos, si había niños, que leyeron esta historia. Quienes la comentaron, quienes la agregaron a favoritos, o me agregaron como autor favorito muchas gracias de todo corazón, los quiero mucho.**_

_**Esperando que la historia halla sido de su agrado, se despide, esperando leerlos pronto:**_

_**T. G. Kira**_


End file.
